lost in a novel
by tamyyiia
Summary: Being a witch is weird to say the least and with the power to open portals .how will Felisity Grey cope when she ends up in twilight. with felisity there how will the story play out. Is the future always changing or is it set in stone.... BETTER THAN SUM
1. preface

my name is felisity gray,im 17 years old,about 5ft6", i have long straight light brown hair which has diffrent colour hilights in it and in the sun looks kinda ginger , my eyes are a ice blue with hazel around the pupil, im extremly average when it comes to 'lookin good'. ive never fit in at school, ive always been the loner type but thats the only way to keep my secret....oh did i fail to mention im a witch.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: stephine meyer owns twilight and the character.**

_emmett: when do they meet me_

_me: latter in the story  
emmett: why_

_me: because_

_emmett:.....why?_

_me: because i say so *sticking tounge out*_

The door in the wardrobe

I sat down in my single bed and snugled into my covers. it had been a lond day...actually it had been a long year. this year i came into my powers and with these powers came the evil that wanted to take it away from me..deamons and powers wernt that good i could open portal to diffrent worlds and go throught but nobody could go throught with me it proved useful in a fight but it wasnt helpful in the fact that it didnt kill the deamon it just made them confused where id gone to and when i came back they'd just be waiting for me. i could also cast spells with the right amount of rhyming.

I collected my twilight book of the bookshelf and settled down for some heavy reading.

when i was still new to my powers i had a slight acident, it involved me wishing outloud that i wish i could meet Edward Cullen..lets just say it was embarsing to the extreme, it went something like this: me sitting there,me wishing for edward cullen, me turning around in my bed and Edward himself in my bedroom looking confused. Of course i screamed my mum came in my room ,wiped his memory and sent him back home. From then on ive been very careful not to use my powers without an actual cause.

I closed my twilight book and went to switch off my light. Thats when i noticed a strange light coming from my wardrobe_. thats funny theres not a bulb in my wardrobe. _i walked over to my wardrobe and opened the door hesitanty just incase a deamon pops. i pulled the door open and more light came throught. i parted my clothes and on the other side was snow. _what?! _I walked throught the clothes hesitant to what i might find on the over side.

" what the hell is this place" i said as i steped into the cold white snow. i turned aroung and grabed a pair of trainers and a black parker out my wardrobe and put them on. I took another step into the snow. It apeard i was in a forest cover in snow. i did a full circle in my spot and halfway round i noticed door was gone._ That is sooo not good._

" Helloo! anyone out there?" i shouted.

" are you lost" a female vouice came from behind me. i spun and was shocked by her beauty. she was absoluty beautiful with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. i shook my head to get out of my stupor.

"yeah. i am totaly lost.....where are we" i asked her. she was suprised by the question you could see it in her oddly coloured topaz eyes. _Wait topaz!_

"Alaska" she answerd my jaw droped

"w-whats your name" i stuterd a little afraid shed give me the more dreded answer and the most exciting.

"Tanya"

and thats when everything went black


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: stephine meyer owns twilight *sob***

**This isnt narnia**

I awoke in a large house with glass walls. i sat up and looked around from the dark blue couch i saw on. My head felt like it was spinning . i rubbed my eyes. How did i get here? where is here? Am i dreaming?_ God i hope im dreaming._

"Are you ok? you passed out so i brought you to my house" she smiled at me kindly

"Thanks" i smiled and she passed me a glass of water. i gulped it down

" would you like to tell me what you where doing out there in you ?" she asked but it was more of a demand

" To be honest Tanya i ahve no idea at all"i lied. she raised an eyebrow at me

" where are you from?"

california " forks" i answered as long as im in this world im not giving up the chance to meet the cullens and Bella no way. She smiled at this " I hate to be a nightmare but is there any chance you could drop me off there, i'd really apreciate it " she nooded and looked thoughtful

" no problem, my friend is down her from forks im sure he'd give you a lift back " she smiled and got up " By the way..Whats you name? "

" Felisity Gray" she smiled walked out the room and came back with some clothes in her hand

" These should be your size and help yourself to something in the kitchen" with that she walked off and out the door probably to tell Edward he's giving me a lift to forks. he would not be happy .

i walked into the huge kitchen what they needed opne this big for was beyond me. it was so beautiful whites ans silvers it was like something you would find in a home magazine. I opened the silver crome frige and inside was an array of food it was unbelivable.l what the hell did they need all this for they didnt eat . i shook my head and grabed a prepacked sandwich . they have definently gone overboard on the human facade.

I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my sandwich.

" hi " a voice from behind me said and i jumped out my skin and turned around to see a pettite woman with a man standing next to her " im sorry i scared you ... im Carmen and this is my husband Eleazar"

" im Felisity " Carmen came and sat down next to men whilst Eleazar hovered and then he wispered too low for a human to hear but not for a witch to hear

" she has a very coveted power i can sense it even in her human form shes a shield of mental and physical type and theres something else but im not sure what " he said to Carmen

" The volturi would kill for that power they'll turn her in a instant we cant let them have her they'll own her if they change her" i stiffened instantly at the sound of that i didnt want my life as a vampire i just want to go home. " are you ok" Carmen asked me at normal volume. i just nodded

" Felisity, your ride is here" Tanya shouted

" it was nice to meet you " i smiled

" visit us anytime we'd love to see you again" Carmen said warmly

i walked toward the front door and to Tanya " Thank you for everything"

" good bye i hope to see you again in the future " she said and then gave me a hug . she was suprised to say the least when i didnt flinch from her cold touch.

i walked down the pathway to the shiny silver volvo and the end of the drive then waved at Tanya and got in passenger side of the car._here goes nothing._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: stephine meyer own twilight**

_*****__ RING RING RING RING *_

_stephine: hello_

_me: hi mrs meyer i was wonering ya kno cause you go so many characters if i could own one_

_stephine: no_

_me : pretty please with a cherry on top_

_stephine:..........you can have mike newton_

_me: ewwww i dont want newton_

_mike: nobody wants me *sob*_

_me: damn straight_

Stupid shiney volvo owner

we've been traveling for an hour now and not said one word since i got in i was starting to get bored, evert so often Edward would look at me fustrated to the extreme. i was glad he couldnt read my mind it was comforting .

i decided to brake the silence " sooo.......do you have any hobbies?" i know its lame but i seriously couldnt think of anything.

" i play the piano" i nodded like it was interesting but being a big twilight freek i already knew that. " what about you?"

Well Eddie i hunt down deamons and kill them because im a witch i also love to read books in which your a character in " i used to play the piano but not anymore "

" why did you stop?"

Because every time id sit down to practice a deamon would apear " personal reasons" he looked dissapointed that i wasnt going to share but hed obviously think im crazy. I looked outside the windows and all i was was green blurs and in turn that made me look at the spedometer it was at 200mph " Holy crap!! do you know how fast your going?!" he smirked at this

" i like driving fast " he laughed and looked at me

" eyes on the road!!" he just chuckeled

" dont worry ive never been in a acident i have really good reflexes " yeah i know stupid smug vampire " what are you thinking?" i laughed at this now i was the smug one.

" nothing" i smiled

" we'll be in forks in half an hour where do i drop you off?" oops i didnt think trhis throught at all...where does he drop me off i dont have a house or money .crap.

sudenly a vampire pitch buzzing started it really hurt my ear. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"hello Alice "

" hey, Edward i can see your coming home. Can i speak to lissy please "

Edward handed the phone to me i looked at him and he shrugged " hello"

" you can stay with us we'll have tons of fun with make-overs and shoping"

" errrmmm....i dont know "

" please " she asked sweetly

" you my as wel just give up ive learnt to when it come to Alice " Edward laughed

" okay Alice "

" yay " she shouted and hung up

" Edward how did she know i was i n the car " on the outside i looked confused but on the inside i was laughing my head off

Edward stiffened " i told her earlier" that is suck a flimsy excuse and its totally fake but i let it slide. i didnt want the cullens knowing i knew too much and i couldnt let on i knew they where vampire let alone fictional characters and there is no way in hell they can find out me being a witch.

so here a list of what i have to do :

Not let the Cullens know i know

Dont let them find out im a witch( or anybody else)

Do not tell them they are fictonal even if you get angry

Do not change the future already put in motion by Stephine Meyer

And lastly. Find a way home

we were now pulling up to a white mansion. The fan inside of me was screaming at the thought of living in that house joy basically radiated off me but my witch side was calm and collected just like before a battle._ Well here goes nothing._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns twilight **

**The Cullens **

I walked out of the car and made a bee-line straight to the house and up the porch steps with Edward trailing behind me. as soon as i got to the last step the door flung onep reveling a small, and i mean small, girl with spikey black hair. pulled me into a tight hug.

" Hi, im Alice you can stay here tonight and I'll drop you home in the morning" she smiled jumping up on the stop.

In the car i was thinking about where i would live whilst in forks and the only logical thing i could think of was casting the lost spell. This spell is used for lost travelers when they have nowhere to live it creates a replica of your home and everything you might need to, well live, like food and money and stuff.

" Thanks, and im Felisity " she pulled my hand and dragged me into the living room which the whole family was gaverd in.

Edward walked in behind me and sat on one of the loveseats " whoa Eddie you never told me you had a girlfriend in Alaska, how did i miss that " Emmett said in vampire pitch and then stood up and put his hand out " Hey im Emmett " i graded his hand and shook it tightly a little too tightly for a human "wow your strong" i just smiled. mabye while im here i could mess alittle with the Cullens.

" Felisity nice tamecha" i smiled again

" Thats Jasper my boyfriend the blonde" she pointed i waved "Rosalie, Emmetts girlfriend" i smiler she just glared at me like she wanted to kill me.i am soo sleeping with one eye open tonight.A motherly looking caramel haired woman came in then and smiled at me she was obviously esme " This is Esme our mother"

"hello im Felisity, you have a stunning home " she smiled brightly at me

"Ok introductions done, bye" Alice said as she dragged me towards the stairs " we're going to have so much fun" she smiled and i looked behind practical begging somebody to save me,they looked at me and giggled apparent that they wanted me to be killed by Alice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been two hours and im still with Alice having make-over after make-over i keep drifting off just to wake up and find out im in a different outfit. I am starting to get truly annoyed.I don't know how much more of this i can take!! Everyone has abandoned me and left me in the care of like they want me to lose my mind. I've found ways of occupying my time though, through sending Alice visions of me beeting her with a hairbrush or thinking about jumping out the window but nothing seems to make her stop she just looks at me shakes her head, laugh at vampire speed then continue. One thing i know for certain. Alice is pure evil.

" ok i think we're all done for today " She sounded disappointed

" Thank god " i said under my breath knowing she would hear me.

She handed me some and started pushing me to the bathroom. Once inside i pulled on the attire and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a dark purple silk set with shorts and tank top it really complimented my pale skin tone. I came out the bathroom and joined Alice.

" Alice....how did you know what size i was and where did you get the clothes to fit me perfectly if you didn't know i was coming " I said in a confused tone even though i knew the answer. The little future seeing pixie saw me coming.

" I brought some the wrong sizes and others i was going to sew to make them my size because i liked them so much " she said calmly. Damn that was a good cover up.

i followed Alice out of her room up the stairs and across the hall. " This is the guest room. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Good Night " She hugged me and skipped back the way we came.

Today had been a rush. Last night i was warm in my own bed in my own room in my own world, now im in a different dimension and having a sleepover at a vampires house. My life really is strange. i walked over to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out.

(Dream)

_Everything was soo dark i couldn't see anything not even my hand in front of my face.I could hear whispers all around me and it was starting to scare me a little. FLASH. The lights came on suddenly and i could see where i was. I was standing in the middle of a big white room it looked familial like I'd seen it before._

" Hello Felisity " A excited female voice said behind me. I turn around and instantly knew where i was. The white room. This room is where i first got my powers and to my understanding is where all witches get there powers from. I turned around.

" Hello Annalie "

" sooo....how do you like being a witch?" she smiled. Annalie is as tall as me with sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes.

" I really like it...well except for all the deamons" she nodded " Is there a certain reason why im here? " I asked confused

" yes there is...where giving you a new power" she started jumping up and down on the spot "Telekinesis, the power to- "

"- move things with you mind...cool " i grinned at her

" Edwards in your room " 

(Dream end)

" what " i shouted as i darted up in my bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns Twilight**

_Me: Hey Edward..I saw the twilight movie yesterday_

_Edward:...and?_

_Me: I had an epiphany about bambi's mum you never know what's happens to her_

_Edward: ....._

_Me: you did you killed her!!!!...............*me shouts* everyone Edward killed bambi's mum_

_*collective gasps*_

**As if by magic**

" what! " I shouted. I looked around the dark room but couldn't see anything_.Yeah because its dark_. I squinted my eyes if he was in here he couldn't escape without open in the door and as I was facing the door he would have to get by me. I looked into the darkness and sure enough there was a dark figure in the corner up against the wall trying not to get seen.

" I can see you, ya kno " I said into the darkness. nobody answered me back so I stood up and walked to the light switch. Switching it on I spun around to catch him but with his superseded he was gone. _Damn vampire !_ I stalked out my room and straight into his. He was lying in his bed pretending to sleep. Instead of calling him out for what he is...a Supernatural perv, I walked out of his room and down the stairs picking my parker up on the way and slipping my trainers on. Nobody was stopping me so it either meet they were trying to keep the facade up or they've gone hunting. I walked out of the door not bothering to shut it on my way out and kept walking.

It was about ten minutes later that I accepted nobody was following me so I used my powers " be it big or small, transport I call " OK its not the best spell but it made a mini cooper appear. " perfect " I said as I got in and drove to a random street to cast the lost spell. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a pouch in this pouch was some powder, magic powder. I emptied it onto my palm and blew it into the air. And as if by magic, wink wink , my house appered where there was once a tree.

I smiled and walked into my house and sat down on my couch.

The home phone started ringing. I ran to it and picked it up

" Hello? " i didnt know who would be ringing me

" Felisity. Where are you its been two days? " it was my mother.

" Dont worry mum im just stuck in a diffrent dimension. I'll be home a.s.a.p "

" what dimension are you in ? "

" one whre twilight is real " i screamed down the phone

" No wonder you dont want to come home " she mutterd " Ok Honey, be safe "

" Bye mum "

i put the phone down and resumed my spot on the couch.

I was starting to get settled and slowly driffting of to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I grumbled something incoherent as i went to answer the door. I flung the door open to a very worried Alice and a calm Jasper.

" I was so worried about you " she said as she hugged me " why did you leave?" she looked hurt

" Why dont you ask Edward?" i grumbled and Jasper smirked. " I saw that Jasper " i said and folded my eyes while he looked at the ground ashamed.

" What did he do?" Alice asked faking inocence. Like she didnt already know. She probably was it.

" He was watching me sleep and then when i went to confront him he pretended he was sleeping " I explained

Jasper was silently laughing and Alice looked cross " Dont worry Alice i forgive him, its just.....its kinda creeped me out. So i left " she just nodded

" Alright i'll see you at school in " she looked at her watch " an hour " I nodded my head and they left

_Awww Damn Hight school._ I ran upstairs to get ready for my first day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I write when im happy

and reveiws make me very happy

so if you want the chapter to keep on comin'

you know what to do * wink *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_**Just to clear up some questions .... We are in twilight it started off where Edward ran off to Alaska to get away from Bella.....and That also means that Felisity is not Bella. =D**_

_**Thank you for reviewing I love to hear what your thinking.**_

_Its a cold day in forks I'm walking down the street *SPLASH* water balloon thrown at my head_

_I turn around and see Emmett retreating form_

_(2 hours later)_

_me: Alice, Emmett needs to go shopping all his clothes mysteriously got set on fire_

_Alice : *bouncing up and down* yay_

_Me: he needs a whole new wardrobe he also said he wanted to go with you_

_Emmett: I never- *cut off by Alice dragging him to her car_

_Alice: we're gona have so much fun_

_Me : *waving* Bye Emmy mwhahahaha_

**Outbursts and cup-cakes**

It only took twenty minutes to get ready for school, I decided on wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt with black converse and a black leather jacket I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and ran downstairs. I skipped into the kitchen and sat down on a high stool and decided to see what my new power could do.i concentrated in the fridge door and it swung open. Awesome. I saw a bottle of water and concentrated on bringing it to me and surely enough it did. I smiled at myself shutting the fridge, opening the cupboard and making a granola bar float to me.

I made my way out the front door and towards the mini cooper, witches really didn't need money because of all the spells they can do to help them but it always nice to have anyway, the car was an metallic blue convertible. I looked at the sky. As if I'll be able to have the roof down any time soon. I shook my head and got in making my way to school.

It took me seven minutes to get to the high school and another five to find the front office. I stepped into the small room and saw the plump woman behind the desk. I had to stop myself from laughing out load at what I was about to do to this poor unsuspecting human_. I was going to dazzle _her. Well not exactly dazzle her because I can't do that put I can talk in a tone that make human do whatever a witch wants them to, its a bit like mind control.

" Can I help you dear ? " Mrs. coop I think her name was asked

" Yes. My parent came in earlier and registered me. I'm the new student. Felisity Grey. " I said in all my dazzliness.

" Yes of course " she pressed a few buttons they keyboard and walked over to the printer. " heres you schedule and a map to the school. Hve a nice day Dear . "

" I will "

I walked through the halls with the map in front of me. Apparently I had English in 3d. Eventually I found the right room and to my immense surprise I wasn't late. I waked in and gave my slip to thr teacher.

" Class we has a new student today " he turned to me_. Oh crud_. " would you like to introduce youself "

" Sure " I sighed " My names Felisity Grey and ive moved down here from California " I smiled and looked back to the teacher whilst whispering was going on . He pointed at a seat next to pretty girl with curly dark hair.

I took my seat " Hi , Im Jessica "

" Hey " I replied happily.

" where abouts in California are you from? "

" San Francisco " I smile

" wow "

The rest of the lesson was much the same.....yes Boring. That girl just wouldn't shut up. She invited me to sit with her at lunch and I accepted. That half of the day went pretty fast and lunch came around quickly. I walked through the lunch line picking up pretty much anything I didn't really care and then I got ushered to sit next to Mike Newton. He was already starting to get on my nerves, hasteling me every ten seconds and looked across the room and saw the cullens.

" That's the Cullens there all together except Edward he doesn't date " I nodded along pretending to be interested " the two blondes are twins, the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper the big one is Emmett he's with the blonde girl and the little one Alice is with Jasper......shes Really weird " that last comment get me a little angry and I went to defend Alice

" Just because she happy most the time does not mean she's weird Jess, its called personality " I said angrily everyone looked shocked at my sudden out burst but Alice was smiling and bouncing in her seat.

" maybe you should sit with the Cullens then if you love then so much " the blonde girl seethed . Lauren. " as if they'll accept a freak like you when they don't let me sit with them " I laughed at that and everyone gave me as like like _'is she crazy' _. I stood up from the table.

" watch me " I said picking up my tray and walking toward the cullens " can I sit with you guys before I stab Lauren with my fork " I smiled

" Absolutely " Emmett said and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and turned back around to see the entire table that I came from looking at me and I did the smuggest smile and waved to Lauren.

" stupid bitch " she muttered. I smiled at the Cullens and they all looked about to burst with laughter.

" Hey Em can I have you cup-cake please " it was big with blue frosting and sprinkles

" I want it " Rose butted in and took it from his tray and put it on mine then smiled evilly at me. _Two can play and that game._

" are you not going to eat it Rose? " I smiled sweetly. She looked at me shocked and lifted the cup-cake to her mouth and with a disgusted look on her face look a bite. She chewed it with the same expression then got up.

" excuse me " she said as she ran a little bit out the lunch room probably to barf it back up.

I smiled to myself and then saw another cup-cake on Jaspers tray. He smiled and handed it to me. " Thank you Jazz " I said in a singsong voice.

The rest of the day went by in a flash and I saw back where I started in my bed in my bedroom in my house with the slight difference of it being a different dimension but so far this place was seeming like a lot of fun. I can't wait to mess with the Cullens some more tomorrow but right now I need sleep. I snuggled up in my bed and fell into a light sleep

**soooooo what do you think ???**

**How should Felisity mess with the cullen and who sould she mess with next ???**

**Review pleaseeeeee !!!!!**

**Cyber cup-cakes with blue frosting and sprinkles for everyone =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**Light sleeper**

i fell into a light sleep with no dreams what so ever and you know what they say about dreams....they Anchor you to your sleep, without them the smallest noise can wake you up.

i heard the window opening and that wake me from my dreamless state i didn't move, i pretended i was still asleep because i knew who it was._ Edward the supernatural perv. _i can't believe he's here. I believe its time to ' up my game '.

" what do you mean " i said in a dream like state so he would think in sleep talking " your a pixie " he chuckled quietly. He probably thought i was dreaming about Alice " Edward " i finished off and he stopped chuckling and froze.

" she thinks im a pixie " he said quietly to himself and quite confused.

i darted up in my bed hoping to catch him and i turned my light on. But he was gone...again. Next time i will catch him. i looked at my alarm clock and it was 5:54. May as well get up. i climbed out of my bed and headed for a long shower. i brushed my hair and took my time getting ready, making sure my hair was perfectly straight. i grabbed the first clothes my hands touched a green hoody and grey skinny jeans and then i searched the house for some green converse.

Happy with my outfit i ate my breakfast and walked to my car.

There was a thin layer of snow over everything and ice patches everywhere. i went back in the house and grabbed some grey gloves. i was only out the house for two seconds before i slipped on the ice and onto my butt " ow " i muttered " stupid god damn ice " followed it. i looked around the street to see if anyone was there but thankfully nobody was, this was a really good this...firstly: No embarrassment and secondly: i can do a spell. " dare aderenza dei pneumatici " Its a simple grip spell so i don't spin out of control and die in my car. i smile proud of myself and get in, to make my way to school.

All the way to school i had a nagging feeling that something important was going to happen today but i just couldn't think what. Its on the tip of my tongue or the back of my head, i just can't think what. i got into the parking lot and it was already full there was only a few spare left so i parked opposite a red truck. i looked at the girl getting out. She had dark brown hair with a tint of red and pale skin that rivaled a vampires. If it wasn't for the eyes id think there was another vamp in town, her eyes were a chocolate brown. _Chocolate brown?_ Bella.

i heard a screeching noise as realization dawned on me. Of course the most important..Bella almost dies. i looked at the van, back to back and then to Edward. His face was a mask of shock and horror as the van got closer and closer to Bella. _Save her ! _i shouted in my head but no-one could here me. Bella was frozen to the spot and Edward ran across the parking lot at vampire speed. The van was too close. _He's not going to make it!_ i used my power to slow down the van and it worked minutely but just enough for Edward to get there.

And then everything went black.

i woke up in big cold arms. i was being carried. i opened my eyes to look at the person.

" Finally you awake. i was going to start checking for a pulse " i rolled my eyes

" Hey Em, what happened? "

" You fainted after Bella nearly got crushed by a van "

" oh " was all i could say. Using that much power without hardly any sleep is bound to have repercussions. " is she alright "

" Yep " he was a little angry with Edward i could tell. But who wouldn't be he exposed there family.

" where are we ? " i asked

" the hospital.. You got me out of class for the day, thanking " he said happily and pulled me into a hug.

" no problem..... Can i walk now " as he said that he put me on my feet and left his arm around my waist

We walked into the same room as Bella and Tyler and i sat down on a bed next to Bella. i looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. Emmett left and i waved goodbye.

" Hi im Felisity.. i don't think we've met " i turned to Bella

" Bella " she smiled " so...how Come you here? " she asked

" i saw you nearly die and i fainted." OK so that was kind of a lie. i actually used up all my energy trying to slow down a van so a vampire could save you. But i don't think that would of gone down so well.

" sorry " she said

" don't apologize. Its not your fault. Lets just blame it on someone who's not here " i laughed and she joined in.

Carlisle came in then with Edward following behind. i smiled and waved at them

" Hello Felisity. What happened to you? " Carlisle asked now in doctor mode.

" i fainted " i smiled " Emmett brought me in "

" Does that happen a lot..You fainting ? "

Yep " nope " i lied. Ever since i got my powers ive been getting knocked out like every week.

" Ok you free to go " he smiled

" thanks Carlisle....i Mean Dr Cullen " i smiled and started walking off toward the parking lot only to find myself walking back the way i came. Because Emmett brought me in i don't have a car. Frick.

" Hi im back again.. Can someone give me a lift back to the school so i can get my car " i smiled

" I'll take you " Edward offered and started walking away. I looked around and Bella was already gone. Edward was in a fowl mood he looked like he wanted to kill somebody. i guess Bella talked to him.

He dropped me off at school and i got in my car and drove home. I made my lunch and sat down and watch Charmed for the rest of the after noon, steeling spells of them to use for myself.

That's when an idea struck me. i was going to catch Edward Cullen sneaking into my room on camera.

i ran around my house like a headless chicken searching for the box of magical video recorders. They were tiny little things and were very hard to see. i put them all around my room in random place and put two outside my window. i was laughing none stop as i put them high and low. _Edward you are going down._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**soooooo....... what do you think? =D**

**cookies for everyone =)**

**Tammy xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i don't own a thing =D**

_Me : Edward, why were you watching me sleep last night_

_Edward :...i Wasn't..._

_Me: yes you were i saw you_

_Edward : maybe you dreamt it.....which Means you were dreaming about me *raises one eyebrow*_

_me : no comment_

_Edward : you-_

_me : *cuts him off* on with the story._

**The home video**

Its been tree weeks since the accident i still sit with the cullens at lunch everyday and when there not here because of the sun i sit with Bella. It turns out me and Bella live on the same street actually opposite each other, coincidence...who Knows. The cullens still haven't caught on to me knowing there secrets which is fun for me 'cause it means i can mess with them. Like that's week it was hilarious

**(flashback)**

I walked into the lunch room with the biggest grin ever and a sandwich box in my hand.

Alice gave me a confused look because from now on i wasn't 'allowed' to buy luck because i 'shared' with her. But today i had my sandwich box of doom with me. _mwhaha_. i sat down next to Alice and picked up a slice of pizza and started eating it.

" what's in the box? " she asked curious as ever. This was mainly because i had blocked most of her visions of me with a spell, now her visions of me hid everything magical about me so she was not the wiser.

" Its a surprise " I smiled

" I hate surprises " she whispered as vampire level. Its soo hard not to answer to there questions when they speak in front of you but not to you and even worse when there talking about you. Yesterday Emmett had suggested a new game to his siblings called 'confuse the human'. Its not a very fun game. _Only cause your not involved in it_. Shut up brain.

" Can we know what's in the box now " Emmett wined

" No "

" what about now "

" No "

" now "

" shut up Emmett! " i shouted and everyone stared at me. I looked down and blushed. Edward pulled out a seat and sat next to me. i wasn't exactly talking to Edward much and that only made him come to my bedroom more its was so irritating because i almost caught him last night but he's too quick. But on the plus side i do have lots of footage on the cameras.

" everyone's here now. Can we please open the box " Emmett said and trying to look cute.

" i suppose " i said calmly but on the inside i was about to burst with laughter...evil Laughter. Jasper looked at me knowingly but he can't say a thing unless he wants to expose them. I opened the box to revel there doom. " i baked them last night, and look " i said pulling a cookie from the box " they each have your name on " i smiled and they all smile back fake i might add. Emmett was the first to go he wolfed his down and every so often he would say 'mmmm'

" That was so nice, your a great cook " he smiled grimly and then the others started eating there's with looks of discuss on there faces cleverly hidden by a calm composure. Iv got to admit maybe i have taken this too far. Nah.

**(end of flashback)**

I smiled at the memory as i walked into history. I ha this lesson with Alice and Jasper and we always worked in a three in assignments. I sat down next to Alice with Jasper on the other side of her. I smiled fondly at them and they returned the smile.

" Hey Guys "

" Hi " Alice said bouncing in her seat. Jasper but a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a little.

" Good Morning' " Jasper said calmly

" soo.... i was wondering if you two wanted to sleep round my house tonight....its Just ive been hearing noises at night and im really starting to get freaked out "

" of course we will, but wouldn't you rather stay at ours " Alice wondered

" What so Edward can spy on my again " i scoffed " i think not " Jasper and Alice started laughing and Japer said to Alice

" If only she knew " oh i knew all right and i had hour of video tapes to prove it.

" OK be at mine at eight " i smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day flew by and before i knew it, it was eight and then the door bell rang. I ran to the door and swung it open

" Hey " we all said in unison which made is laugh uncontrollably for about five minute. i ushered them in the house and on to a couch. Then i pulled out the disc.

" i have this really funny home video for is to watch you wont be able to control yourself" i walked over to the TV and but the disc in " Please remain seated for the duration of this video and don't interrupt " i smiled " THe reason you are here is to witness as my two favorite cullen family members " Alice screamed in delight at this and i walked to sit down next to her and pressed play on the screen came a message . DO NOT THINK ABOUT THIS CLEAR YOUR MINDS. Alice and Jasper looked at me then the video started playing

I had magically edited it so it played along with the song things that so bump in the night by allSTARs just like a music video. i sat there laughing my head off for three minutes whilst Alice and Japer looked on in horror at the video. I looked at there faces and it sent me into a wave of giggles. When the video stop they just looked at me shock evident on there faces

" so what do you think " i smiled like a fool.

" H-how long have you known? " Alice asked me blankly staring at me with wide eyes.

" what? That Eddie comes in my bedroom every night or that your all vampires? " there eyes got wider.

" whoa " was all Alice could say. Can vampire go into shock?

" OK, i have known since i met Tanya in Alaska...well Actually iv known a lot longer than that...hmmm Maybe about a year" i shrugged.

" we need to tell Carlisle " Jasper said lowly

" i wont tell anyone i promise, just don't tell Carlisle yet i still want to have my fun "

" what do you mean fun? And how did you hear me? " oops

" well i like to prank you guys it makes my day to see you eat human food " i giggled

" you made us eat that crap on purpose? " Jasper asked exasperated

" you deserved it for playing Emmett game 'confuse the human' " they looked shocked " yeah i know about the game " i stuck my tongue out.

" how did you find out what we were? " Alice asked raising an eyebrow

" you have to know these things in my line of work " i smiled

" and what do you do? " Jasper asked confused

" well i didn't really want to tell you but as you two are the most trusted ill tell you" they nodded " im a witch"

" prove it " Alice and Jasper said in unison


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

_me : Edward shall be mine mwhhahahaah_

_Edward : What?_

_me: nothing....._

_Edward: I heard you say something_

_me: i didnt say a thing_

_Edward : Oh i know what you said....Alice._

_Alice : yep_

_Edward: Tammyyia wants to go shoping._

_me: *Alice pulling me away* noooooooooooooooo_

**Prove it.**

Today was the day i was going to prove my powers to imaginary characters. Yesterday night we had picked my victim for the many pranks i was going to pull using my powers. Alice had wanted me to get Emmett for all the pranks he has pulled on them in the past but i turned that down for the fact that i don't want to get killed by Rosalie or to even give her a reason to kill me. That also cancelled her out of our plans so the only alternative was Edward. Last night i also put a charm over both Alice and Jasper that stop them for having there minds reed by Edward if he tries all he will get is my playlist of favorite songs.

Me, Ali and Jazz pulled into the parking lot ten minutes before school started. Alice had taken the liberty of dressing me this morning in stonewashed skinny jeans and a royal purple t-shirt with a black cardigan and purple flats. I was already missing my converse but Alice said ' there ugly and old if you want some converse we'll go shopping tonight' i turned down her offer because she can't dress me every morning so I'll just wear them anyway. I smiled and got out the car. Alice skipped across the parking lot to where my victim was standing next to his Volvo.

" Morning Eddie " i smiled and Alice giggled.

" Don't call me Eddie " he raised an eyebrow at Alice " What are you keeping from me? " he asked her quietly. Her response was a smile and she danced back to stand next to Jasper again. " Did you have a nice time last night? " he asked us.

" Yeah it was great we talked about so much. I believe we are better friends than before " i giggled. Alice and Jasper nodded. I looked down at Edward shoes and lucky for me he was wearing shoelaces. i smiled to myself and tied them together with telekinesis. " Come on Ed lets get to class " i started walking away and looked back to see if he was following. He looked at me and locked his Volvo and started made it one step before he fell over i quickly untied his shoelaces and looked at Edward " Edward are you alright? " i said stifling a laugh he just nodded and looked shocked at Alice and Jasper. Alice was leaning on Jasper for support and her whole body was shaking with laughter if she could she would be crying. Edward was getting himself of the ground and jasper snuck a look at me and i nodded once and his eyes widened.

We walked to English in silence Edward was too shocked to even talk and Alice and Jasper were to busy laughing. Edward didn't talk to me at all during English i think i trumatised him. _Oh well, he shouldn't come in my bedroom at night. This is payback._

Lunch came around quickly. I purposely sat next to Emmett so Edward would have no choice but to sit next to me. I smiled at him as he sat down and he just looked at me confused.

" Maybe she has a crush on you " Emmett said under his breath. It took all my self-control not to shout 'i do not'. At that moment Alice and Jazz sat opposite me and i nodded to both of them there was a twinkle of mischief in Alice's eyes and i was sure mine were a mirror image of hers. I smiled and opened my water bottle and took a drink.

" Hey Eddie? "

" Yes Lissy " he said with venom in his voice. He was obviously trying to annoy me with the nickname but i like it.

" Do you want to have a balance contest " Emmett scoffed

" As if she can beat a vampire " he said to his siblings " Go on Ed, wipe the floor with her " he said at human level.

" Your on " He smiled. What Emmett should of said was 'as if he can beat a witch'

" Ok we are going to lean back on out our chairs and try and keep balanced " he nodded " 3...2...1...go " we both leaned back at the same time, Edward got his balance first while i was still a bit shaky. We have both been balancing perfectly for four minutes i was starting to get bored. None of the others could believe i was holding my balance but i wasn't my power was. Yes i was cheating. I finally gave up and used my power on Edwards chair it went backwards and he toppled top the floor and the whole cafeteria burst out laughing. I didn't realize they were watching. Edward was dumbstruck on the floor.

" H-how did you win? " Emmett asked and Jasper put his hand out infront of Emmett whilst he reached into his pocket mumbling incoherently. He pulled out money and put it in Jaspers hand " Happy " he huffed

" Very " Jasper smiled and counted his winnings.

" So how did you do it? " Edward asked by now he was back sitting again

" Many years of martial arts " I answered it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie.

" Do you think you could take me in a fight " Emmett asked grinning.

" Yeah " using my martial arts and telekinesis combo, i wouldn't have no problem beating him.

" Do you want to have a match " i nodded.

" I don't think that's a good idea Emmett " Edward said " She's human " he then he went back to looking at Bella. I rolled my eyes.

" Emmett i will fight you " i smiled and turned to Edward " And you Eddie as i won the game you have to talk to Bella today "

" What!? "

" Yes,you lost so i get something " i smiled and got up from my seat and headed to chemistry.

Chemistry went quickly and then for me it was on to gym. i hated this lesson it was so boring. Bella fell over again and again most of the time i helped her up before Mile could get to her and she was very thankful for that. I waked with Bella out of gym and walked her to her can where Eric was standing. I smiled at Bella and said id see her tomorrow and skipped to my car. i got in and started backing out almost hitting Edward as he walked around my car.

" Sorry Eddie " i shouted he just waved it off and i drove straight home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As you have noticed Bella doesn't have much to do with this story she will come in later chapters but she wont say mush and the main reason for that is because i don't really like her =D

R&R xx


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Steph own Twilight.**

_Me : who is the hottest twilight guy?_

_Jess : what's Twilight?_

_Me : ........._

_Jess : seriously I don't know_

_Me : * holds cross out* get out evil twilight hating demon...Jessica Loves twilight who are you?_

_Jess : * rips off face to revel*_

_Victoria : ahahahahahaha im going to kill you_

_Me : Edward help !_

_Edward : * headbutts Vicky and throws a match at her* my work here is done_

_Me : why couldn't of you done that in the first book?_

_Edward : meehh_

**Birthday Suspires**

Today was a good day. I had finally gotten Edward to talk to Bella yesterday and if I haven't messed up the story he should talk to her more and more, eventually he wont be able to stay away from her. _I sound like an evil villain_. I shrugged and walked downstairs.

I had shut the kitchen blind as soon as I came in. I sat down and got my English book and and started to do home work I had forgotten. At the same time I made breakfast using my very handy power.

" Oh my gosh " Alice said excited. The eggs I was currently carrying back to the fridge with my power dropped to the floor as I gasped from shock. " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you "

" Its OK Alice, I need to go food shopping anyway " I smiled at her. " So what brings my best friend here at- " I looked at my watch " Seven in the morning "

" I came up with a great idea for your payback " I was confused at that " Edward, coming in you room " I nodded and showed I had finally gotten it. Its too early for my brain to work properly.

" What did you have in mind? " she grinned evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Alice arrived at school five minutes before first bell.

I saw Bella fumbling by her truck and Edward across the lot staring at her. I went very Samantha and wiggled my nose and her keys dropped in a puddle. Edward ran across the carpark and helped her out. I looked around the carpark and it seems nobody else was Edward superspeed. Soon im going to have to give him lessons of being inconspicuous. I liked arms with Alice and we skipped off towards first lesson.

In English Edward actually smiled. He was obviously extremely happy Bella had said yes to him and I was happy I had a hand in helping it all happen. I was starting to wonder if Stephene Meyer was a timetraveling witch with the same power as me because there is no way that all this is just a story its as real as my world....i Should know im living it. The bell forced me out of my deep thinking.

" What were you thinking you looked very deep in thought " Edward asked me looking quite fascinated.

" Well _Eddie_, I was wondering why you were grinning like a mad man all the way thought class when normally you sulk like a kid that can't have candy " I smiled at him. He glared at me for calling him Eddie.

" Well _Fill (Phil)_ im happy because you forced me to talk to Bella and it went well " he smiled. I glared at him for my new name. Phil.

" Well I am right most of the time maybe you should listen to me more " I said as I walked away from Edward into my History class and headed to my seat next to Jasper. He was scribbling something down. I sat down and her passed me the note.

**I liked what you did to Edwards car, he was absolutely furious.** I laughed at this and started writing back.

_It was Alice's idea I just helped a lot_. I passed the note back and he began to write again. He passed it back and this time it had a picture atacted. It was of Edward screaming and on his knees infront of his Volvo.

**Emmett took the picture...i Can't believe you made his car pink**. He laughed and I joined in.

" Is there something you would like to tell the class miss Grey, Mr. Cullen " The teacher Mr. Ball asked.

" No Mr. Ball go back to teaching your lesson and the students face the front " I said using my 'dazzling' power. Mr. Ball went back to teaching and everyone's heads snapped there heads to the front of the room.

" How did you do that? " Jasper asked in surprise

" Its a power all witches have it helps with exposure " I whispered and he nodded.

Lunch came around quickly Edward didn't sit with us instead he sat on his own with Bella. Rosalie was in no way happy. I listened intently into there convocation whilst passing note to Alice with Edward lines on just before he said them. She was amazed,she thought that I saw putting them in his head but I assured her that it was all him. After lunch I went home because I wasn't feeling too good.

When I got home I laid down the sofa and switched on the TV and flicked channel but nothing was on. I switched it off and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was rudely awoken by the phone ringing. I couldn't be bothered to run and get it so I held my hand out and it floated to me.

" Yellow " I said in a weak voice.

" Happy Birthday dear " my mom shouted down the phone " Is there much of a change? "

" What are you talking about? Change? " I asked confused

" You know...when a witch grows in power she looks different....Its Your eighteenth dear your going to look really different " I ran into the hall and over to the mirror. I couldn't get over it I looked so....so different. " Well what do you look like? " what did I look like? Differently not my self.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**ooooooooohh cliffy**_

_**Well what do you think?**_

_**Next chapter the Cullens wont to be.**_

_**Were going to port angeles**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**me**: do I own twilight

**Stephenie:** no..

**Me:** awwwww

**stephenie :** but you can have this I love Edward t-shirt

**Me:** yayyyy!!

**Without the Cullens.**

I have been pacing my room for an hour now thinking what to do. The change had been a big one, one that I couldn't hide in public. I looked like a totally different person. The only thing that stayed the same was my height everything else had been enhanced.I looked into the mirror again.

I stared into the mirror looking at myself. My eyes weren't a weird mixture of blue and hazel anymore but completely hazel that almost looked gold. My once boring brown hair was now a strange bronze colour. I was much paler and a lot more pretty. I looked like I could pull off being Edward twin sister. I looked like a vampire.

And that was where my problems were. I could in no way go to school anymore, I looked too different somebody would suspect something.

Think,Think. Gotta think. Plastic surgery. No that's a stupid idea. Shape shift. No too much energy. Glamour. Yes a glamour make me look like myself again, the only down side was that I would have to drink a gross potion every 24 hours. Sigh. Better get to work.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed every spice in the cupboard and a mixing bowl. Hemlock root. Powdered mushroom. Black poppy seed. One pint of mineral water and lastly a drop of my blood. The potion blow up in my face. I put the mixture into little vile and necked one back. It tasted repulsive. I looked in a mirror fighting the urge to puke it back up. I was pleased with the results I looked like me but my hair stayed the same colour. The potion had been a success..More or less. I yawned only then noticing how tired I was. I stumbled up to my bedroom leaving a trail of clothes as I went. I slipped on some and passed out on my bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early Saturday morning and was surprise to see that it was actually sunny. I flew out of bed and straight to my wardrobe. I decided on 3/4 length gray skinny jeans, a white tank top and a dark green jumper. I put on my tennis pump and headed out the door. I noticed that Bella's truck was already gone and remembered the beach trip that was happening today. I jumped in my car and headed to La Push.

I wasn't planning on crashing the 'party' instead I was going to just talk a walk on this beach....well That was the plan when my car decided to die on me. I was in a too crowded area to use magic I was right outside a shop in La Push. I got out the car and kicked the wheel " Stupid piece of crap " I said angrily to my car. I heard laughing behind me and I turned to find the culprits.

Its was three rather large boys. They obviously belonged to the pack of wolves. They where all laughing at me that was until that got a look at my face. I was giving them my best don't-mess-with-me-face. The all gasped. I was pleased with myself I has got a reaction.

" What are you doing here? Leech " The tallest of the three said throught gritted teeth

" What the hell are you talking about? Leech?..I Mean what the hell ? " I shouted back.

" Get off our land. Vampire! " another shouted. Did he just call me a vampire? I'm not a vampire nitwitt. I started laughing.

" What are you laughing at? " the tallest said.

" You....think.....im.....a....vampie ?" I said inbetween laughter

" You are apart of the Cullen coven! You have gold eyes ! Where not stupid we know what you are " the last one said while shaking. OMG I didn't take the potion this morning.

" You are mistaken. I am not a vampire. Nor do I belong to a coven." They looked at my with disbelief and started walking towards me. I put my hands on my hips and just stared back " And as for the stupid part you are extremely stupid for one: you told me vampires exist two: you did it in public three: you exposed the truth about the cullens" I crossed my arms. One boy sniffed me.

" she telling the truth, she doesn't smell like a vampire and she has a heart beat " I smiled

" Thank you..Now can you push my car to that clearing so I can fix it " they nodded seeming that they had calmed down thank fully " OK...i Wont tell anyone that you broke the treaty if you don't ask me any questions " that nodded " good now scamper off " I made motions with my hands and they turned and walked away.

I used some hocus pokus on my car and drove home. I couldn't go out in public without my glamour on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday I just stayed at home in bed not bothering to get dressed.

Monday came around fast. Its was sunny so I knew the Cullens weren't going to be there. I drove into the parking lot and parked next to Bella's Chevy. I got out into the sun and smiled at the sky. If anyone saw me they would think im crazy, but I don't care.

I saw Bella across the lot with Newton sitting on a bench infront of the forest. I smiled at the forest I was tempted to wave because I knew that Edward was in there, but I decided against it. I didn't want Eddie-boy knowing to much. The only reason I told Alice was because repressing her visions were giving me a headache and with Alice comes Jasper. I didn't mind so much because now I had partners in crime and people I can trust. I started walking toward Bella and Mike.

"Hey guys " I smiled and waved. Bella smiled and had a 'save me' look on her face, Mike just stared at my boobs. I knew I shouldn't of worn a low cut top.

" Felisity, Hi " Bella smiled.

" Hi " Mike said once his face actually met with mine. I glared at him. I looked at my watch.

" Oh Bella its time for class " I grabbed her arm and pulled her up " come on lets go " we left Mike at the bench and walked towards English.

" Thanks " she look relieved to be away from Mike.

" No problem...if You ever want to get away from him again just text me and I'll come save you "

" Thanks " she grinned.

" What are friends for.....so..are You going to the dance? " I smiled.

" No..Are you? " she asked. I hadn't really thought about the dance but I knew the Cullens weren't going and I was in no way going to a dance with a bunch of hormonal boys and bitchy girls. I shook my head. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Most of the day went quickly I wasn't really paying attention to any of the teachers, In my opinion the quicker the day the better. Lunch came fast I sat with Bella and her group of friends. Surprisingly Jessica asked if I wanted to go to Port Angeles with them. I gladly accepted this way I could protect Bella a bit more. Jessica smiled at me. I was starting to wonder if someone gave her happy pills. The rest of the day went quickly Jessica caught up to me and the end of the day to tell me we were going dress shopping tomorrow because she had a date with Mike, Which she gushed about until the car park was empty. Instead of going straight home I get to the grocery store and brought massive amounts of junk food and snacks. Who needs real food?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School flyed by on Tuesday. After school Jessica followed me and Bella home in her old white mercury so that we could dump our stuff. I Quickly changed into dark blue skinny my white huddy and my black leather jacket and converse. I grabbed a purse and headed out to Jessica's car. Bella was out within seconds of me and we drove off to pick Angela up. Bella was getting more excited as we got out of forks but I was nervous for the night ahead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry no port angeles yet**

**Put I promise next chapter**

**R&R xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_Me: Edddddwwarrrd ?_

_Edward : *stares blankly at me*_

_Me: Edward!_

_Edward: *still ignore me*_

_Me: Edward *poke* Ed * Poke* Eddie *poke*_

_Edward : WHAT?!_

_Me: nothing * runs away laughing*_

**Port Angeles**

Jessica drove sooo slow i was almost bored to tears and every so often she would ask me questions about the Cullens. What are they like? Do they get in fights? Does Edward have a girlfriend? Does he like anybody? Are you secretly going out with him? I laughed at that one, i fully burst out just shaking my head at her. She obviously thought i was crazy...oh Well. This was the first time I'd gone out with anybody but the Cullens and i fell excited...and Then i remembered the impending doom. For the rest of the car ride Jessica jabbered on about the date with Mike and we listened to whinny rock songs. We made it to Port Angeles by four.

Port Angeles was a pretty little tourist trap a massive change from Forks. Jess drove straight to a big department store, it wasn't the biggest vive seen but i suppose for people from Forks it was huge.

The dance was semi-formal but it was blatant they didn't know what it was and i really couldn't be bothered to explain it to them so i just played dumb.

After a while Jessica started asking me and Bella if we had been to dance like this before they were both surprised when we informed them we hadn't been to any. Jessica then dived into more questions most of them pointed at Bella. When Bella told them that she hadn't had a boyfriend before i could almost see the snide comments Jessica wanted to say.

" What about you? Why didn't you go to any dances? i bet there really cool in California " Jessica asked curiously.

" I had other commitments and i don't like wearing dresses so i never went " i shrugged. Of corse the other commitments lately where daemon hunting but i didn't want to scare the poor girl.

" so..Bella your going to prom with Tyler right? " Jessica asked this was the part where i just zoned out already knowing where the conversation was going.

" Felisity....What Do you think of this one? " Jessica was holding up a knee-length electric blue dress.

" Its really suits your eyes and Mike wont be able to keep his eyes off you " i smiled at her and she beamed.

" And hopefully other things " she joked. Ew Newton..Gross.

They had finally settled on the electric blue dress for jess and a pale pink one for Angela. They ended up dragging me through jewellery and around the shoes.

Jessica was off looking at a pair of silver siletos and completely distracted when Bella asked her question. " Is it normal for the erm....Cullens To be out of school a lot " Bella asked looking at the floor when she glance up i gave her a knowing look and she turned red.

" Yeah there really outdoorsy and go camping a lot-even the doctor " Angela dropped the subject straight after. She really was a good friend. We finished up quite quickly and Jess and Angela went to put there stuff back in the car whilst me and Bella went to the bookstore.

Its showtime. i thought bitterly. Edward better show up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella didn't want to go into the book store but i managed to drag her in. It wasn't your average book store it was an all witch store, potion ingredients and shelves full of spell books. Bella didn't feel comfortable in there so after i brought more powdered mushroom we left.

" What did you buy? " Bella asked as we were walking down an ally.

" errmm...powdered Mushrooms " she raised one eyebrow " i use it in my stews " she nodded at this it seemed like a plausible answer. We walked for another ten minutes i was certain that we were lost. We turned down another dark ally. I noticed some men at the top of the ally Bella looked towards me and we look a different turn. I could hear footsteps behind me and i was getting more worried. Even though i knew that Edward would save us all i could think was what if he didn't come?

I looked up toward the end of the street and saw more men at the top and looked behind me and saw the rest of them.

" There you are! " One of the men shouted

" Yeah " a voice behind me shouted " we just took a little detour " i grabbed Bella's hand as we walked toward them slowly. The thickest man shrugged away from the wall and stalked toward us.

" Stay away from us " Bella said weekly and without much volume.

" Don't be like that sugar " he said whilst the rest laughed. I shoved Bella behind me so i was up against the men. " Aww look she trying to protect her little friend " he taunted. Edward was she nowhere to be seen, so if i wanted to live id have to take matters into my own hands.

" Bella i want you to run and find help " she looked at me as if i was crazy " Trust me " she started backing away the men saw that she was trying to run and all at once ran at us. Bella was still in fear. I tripped the first as he ran with telekinesis, the second i kicked the the leg and he fell the the floor with a thump. I was caught off guard by the third and he punched me in the jaw but fighting with daemons for a while taught me ' if you fall down you die '. I bounced back quickly and kicked him in the crotch, he fell down onto his hand and knees in pain. As he fell to the floor. Two came out me at the same time and i was brought down as they tackled me.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner. About bloody time too. The silver car fishtailed around and stopped next to Bella. " Get in " Edward commanded. Bella dived in the car and at this distraction i used telekinesis to throw the men off of me. But was too late as Edward had already dragged them off and picked me up off the ground. I stumbled into the backseat and we sped off.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **

**me: Can i have your autograph please**

**SM : sure..*Reads contract* you sign over all twilight to Tammyyii.......im not signing this! * Throws it at me outraged***

**me: I guess you still own twilight.**

**Killing Pixies**

Edward drove us to the outskirts of town and stopped abruptly. We went through the 'distract me' bit and now Edward was caring on about how he was a temper problem. It was like they had totally forgotten about me in the back. The actual hero if i wasn't there Bella would probably be dead. I'm starting to wonder if i was put in this dimension on purpose.

" Felisity, are you alright? " Edward asked in a shaky voice, probably still trying to calm down.

" Yeah, im fine " He gave me a disbelieving look. " Honestly im fine " we sat there in silence for a few minutes until Bella broke the silence.

" Jessica and Angela will be worried " She murmured " We were supposed to meet them "

He started the engine without another word and sped back into town. He didn't stop at red light, he just continued to speed through Port Angeles until we were situated outside of the little restaurant. I looked out the window and saw Jess and Ang pacing around the front anxiously.

" How did you know where...? " Bella started but stopped again because she already knew how...well She doesn't know he can read . Edward started getting out the car.

" what are you doing? " Bella asked. He smiled but his eyed looked angry.

" I'm taking you two for dinner " he answered simply. Wait. What? You two? I'm not going with them this is a pivotal part in the book! He opened the door for Bella and then for me. i couldn't help but roll my eyes.

" Go stop them before i have to track them down too. I don't think i could restrain myself if i ran into your other friend again. " i could see Bella shivering she was obviously a little scared. i stayed with Edward.

" OK Eddie, thank for the ride back here and the invitation to dinner but i think I'll just go home " I smiled and started to walk away put didn't get far as Edward was holding onto my hood. I turned around and glared at him " Yes? "

" your coming whether you like it or not "

" Or what? "

" or else " was this brilliant reply.

" Ok Eddie if where going pre-school... Or else what? " I smiled sweetly

" I'll just drag you " i looked to see if he was joking but this eyes were hard. " Would it be alright if i join you for? " He asked addressing Jessica and Angela.

" Er...Sure " Jessica said in a daze and i had to bite back a laugh.

" Um, actually Bella we already ate while we were waiting - sorry" Angela confessed.

" That's fine...im Not hungry "

" I think you should eat something " Edward said full of authority. " Do you mind i drive Bella and Felisity home? That way you don't have to wait while they eat." I folded my arms and scowled. Angela started pulling Jess away.

" Okay...see You tomorrow " Angela waved.

I tried to sneak away with them put i didn't work as Eddie grabbed my arm and started pulling me in.

he basically dragged me into the restaurant. His hand was still around my arm when the unnaturally blonde bimbo waitress.

" Table for three" she lead us to a table for six in the most crowded area of the room. Bitch. " Perhaps something more private " He said as he slipped her a tip. Bella looked surprised the waitress bimbo looked surprise and i just look neutral. This earned a look for Edward.

" Sure " she lead us around to a boothed area. To a table for three " How's this? "

" Perfect " He shot her a gleaming smile and she looked incapacitated. With that i sat down and started nibbling on a breadstick totally ignoring everyone because i really don't care.

" Felisity " I looked toward Edward " What do you want to drink? "

" Oh..um..Coke please "

" I'll be right back with that " she said smiling at Edward at this i rolled my eyes and then zoned out. After a few minutes i started to get bored so i pulled out the salt and pored it on the table and started doing little patterns with my fingers. Somebody nudged me all of a sudden and i killed my lovely pattern i looked up at Edward and narrowed my eyes.

" What do you want to eat? "

" same as Bella " I said and started sipping my soda and then pulled my cell out and started texting Alice

I'm bored your buttmuch brother dragged me to dinner xx

I know i 'saw' xx

Bells is about to spill the beans xx

I am physic or do you forget..Has Bella sniffed Edwards coat yet =D xx . I looked up and sure enough Bella was sniffing the coat. i started giggling

Yep she just did..aww young xx

" Who are you texting ? " Edward asked

" Alice " he raised an eyebrow at this but i just shrugged and put the cell back in my pocket. The mushroom ravioli was put in front of me and i started eating happily. It was really good. Edward voice came through my head suddenly

" I heard what they were thinking " I started choking a little.

" Are you okay? " Bella asked. i nodded and took a sip of coke. " Did you not know about Edward...i-i Thought you would you spend so much time with the Cullens " i looked at her wide eyed and then at Edward.

" I know you know, Alice told me " he smiled at me. I am gona kill Alice and use her clothes instead of wood and burn her.

" What else did she tell you? " i asked panicked.

" Nothing...is There something else? "

" What?..No " i laughed nervously.

" Are you ready to go home? " he asked.

" Yes! " i drank the rest of my coke whilst Edward paid the bimbo.

" No change " i stood up and walked to where Bella was standing.

" You have a nice evening." she smiled invitingly at him again.

" Thanks " he said his eyes still on Bella and i laughed at her sulken face. We carried on walking out and i was still in a fit of giggles.

" What are you laughing at ? " Edward said raising an eyebrow.

" Miss bimbo's face and the fact you didn't take the receipt " I laughed again. Edward looked at me confused. That's when i realised i said too much. Crap.

Once inside the car, he started the engine. I put my head on the window and drifted off. It had been a long day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay Edward still dosent know she's a witch but he is gona find out soon......do you want it to be next chapter or the one after that**

**R&R xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...damn!**

**Confrontation**

(_dream)_

_I looked around the big white room. I knew what it meant to be here. I was getting a new power._

_" Annalie " i shouted into the empty space._

_" I'm behind you " i jumped up into the air. She started giggling. " you know why your here? " she smiled._

_" New power, right? " I grinned as i turned to look at her._

_" Not exaltly " i looked at her confusion etched on my face " I'm giving you more control over a power you don't use, but i have a feeling you will need it soon. "_

_" O-Kay...could You possibly tell me the power "_

_" You remember the day you came into this dimension " i nodded in understand " you met a talented vampire. Do you remember what he said? " i shook my head. It was soon long ago i was in Alaska._

_" He could sense powers. You can already use your mental shield, but you would have to be a vampire to use your physical one. Well we have decided that you may have that power now." annalie smiled_

_" Wow..Doesn't this mean that im kinda invincible? " she nodded._

_" Use it wisely and remember your powers are linked to your emotions "_

_"_ Edward, you've done half the job we could just kill her. She asleep i could make it painless..Nobody would even miss her she was no family " _Rosalie's voice echoed through the white room. I looked at Annalie and she looked slightly confused but concerned at the same time. Then i herd a growl._

" She does have family. She has us "_ jaspers voice growled._

_" I think its time to wake up " Annalie said as she put a hand on my head._

_(dream ended)_

My eyes slowly opened taking in the scene around me. I was in the Cullens 'living' room on a cream coloured sofa. Jaspers back was to me a swas Alice's and they were in protective stances, ready to pounce. Rosalie was infront of them. Her eyes locked with mine and she glared.

" Great she's awake " she growled. " You should of let me kill her whilst she slept now its going to hurt " a shiver went down my spine. _Wait. why am i afraid of her? i face daemons every day in my world. A vindictive blonde vampire shouldn't be that bad._

" If you want to kill her, you'll have to get past me " Jasper said in a deadly cool tone.

" that's enough! " Calrlisle shouted " I'm sure Felisity wont expose us " He said calmly

" Fine..But don't blame me when the volturi come knocking " and with that she sat down opposite me. Jasper and Alice relaxed and took a seat either side of me. Edward headed towards the door.

" I'm going hunting " and with that he left.

" so..." i said hesitantly.

" Can we ask a few questions? " Carlisle asked

" sure, shoot " i smiled.

" How long have you known...about us? " he said as he took a seat next to Rosalie who was now reading a fashion magazine.

" Erm...since Meeting Tanya " I smiled.

" And how did you know then ? " he asked surprised

" i cant tell you that..Yet "

" Ok..You know you have to keep this a secret " i nodded

" i promise that it will die with me " Rosalie looked us at that " but i don't intend to die any time soon Rosalie " she huffed. All of a sudden my nose started twitching. It felt funny, like it was changing. Oh crap! " Alice what time is it?" I exclaimed.

" Its six in the morning..Why?" everybody stared at me as i felt my features changed as my glamour wore off.

Then i heard six shocked gasps.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hhhahahahahah im pure evil..a nice cliffhanger

tell me what you think =D


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Edward: say it._

_me:...._

_Edward: out loud_

_me : i don't own twilight_

_Edward : are you afraid_

_me: yes_

**I know the last chapter was pretty short but it was important and needed to be on its own.....thank You to all my loyal reviewers i love to hear what you think and it makes me really happy.**

**Family**

Those six gasps turned to shocked silence.

Then out of nowhere came a vicious snarl. I looked up just in time to see Rosalie launching herself towards me.

Everything happened pretty fast after that. My hands flew infront of me as defence. Jasper and Alice wouldn't have time to shield me from the oncoming attack. Rosalie was too fast. _I was a goner._

A few seconds later i realised i wasn't dead i opened my eyes hesitantly and looked at the scene before. Everybody was staring at me in confusion and..Awe. That's when i was the big hole in the wall at the other side of the room and Rosalie dusting herself off. Somebody must of thrown her out the way but nobody had moved. There was utter silence as everybody continued to stare wide eyed at me and i stared wide eyed at the hole in the wall.

" That was awesome! " Emmett shouted. Everybody seemed to snap back into there body as the silence was finally broken. I scratched my head and decided now was the time to speak.

" I guess i have some explaining to do " I smiled sheepishly.

" Indeed you do " Calrlisle raised an eyebrow.

" What does she need to say. She a vampire. She lied to a threat. " Rosalie growled.

" God, Rosalie. Even for a blonde i thought you were smarter than that " She glared at me . " I have a heartbeat, i eat, i sleep, i blush. I. AM. HUMAN. " i said getting louder "....kinda "

" What do you mean 'kinda'? " Calrisle asked perplexed.

" I guess now's as good a time as any " i muttered. Jasper rubbed my arm and set me waved of encouragement " I'm a witch " i said simply. Calrlisle eyes widened and a small smile played on his lips at the source of new information. Esme looked shocked out of words. Rosalie's eyes were budging out of her skull. My mistake was looking at Emmett his eyes were brimmed his mischief.

" Prove it ! " he bellowed. I smiled at him.

" Emmett i just threw your wife across the room without even looking at her isn't that proof enough.?" i asked already knowing the answer.

" nope " he said enthusing the 'p'

" Fine Emmett, what do you have in mind? " i gave in.

" I don't know. Just do something funny " he smiled and i smiled back and im sure it was an evil smirk. Alice burst out laughing she had already seen what i intended to do.

" Ok Emmett " i raised my hand into the air and pointed it at Emmett and he rose six foot into the air. He looked down and screamed like a little girl. i moved my hand so my palm was facing the ceiling, Emmett body did a flip so he was on him stomach. I made a circular motion round my head and he started flying round the room .Fast.

" AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh put me down. pleeeeeasseeeeeee, i believe you! " he screamed from the air. Happy with the answer i slowly put Emmett back on his feet. He started kissing the floor. Everybody was clutching their sides, even Rosalie was smiling a little.

" How did you do that? " Carlisle asked in awe.

" That my friend was telekinesis " i smiled at Emmett.

" Do you have any other powers? " he asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

" I have telekinesis, physical and mental shield, i can open portals and cast spells " i grinned.

" That's incredible " Carlisle praised " may i ask why you look like a vampire. "

" Oh yes, well. When a witch come of age she goes through a change of sorts. This change dramatically changes her appearance and this is because they need it to do there jobs- "

" what jobs? " Japer asked

" Fighting daemons. It helps to lure them in so i can vanquish them. Apparently the eye colour of a witch indicates there strength and what powers they have, for example. Green eyes means power over the elements, Blue means power over anything that has water in it and violet eyes mean they have the power to see ghosts and heal but im not sure about gold." i explained.

" If this is you're true form. Why do you hide it? " Esme asked.

" I changed on my birthday and coming into school the next day would of looked odd and i would have look like i was trying to be one of you guys, so i just put a glamour up. " i shrugged.

" Just a minute...it was your birthday and you didn't tell me. I didn't get to throw a party or buy you a present " Alice screamed in shock. That seemed to be a common emotion tonight.

" Exactly" i said proudly. Everyone laughed but Alice who pouted.

" who did you spend your birthday with, dear " Esme asked with a smile. Before i could answer Alice started jumping up and down on the spot. I gave her a quietening look.

" I didn't speed it with anyone. I don't really have any family here " i said sadly.

" Can we keep her " Emmett suddenly said.

" Your welcome to stay her " Esme smiled lovingly.

" Yes and i can have a new little sister " Emmett said bouncing on the spot.

" I don't want to impose "

" nonsense " Esme smiled

" Yeah, your the perfect Cullen , beautiful, powerful and have a secret " surprisingly Rosalie said.

" Yay! " Alice shouted.

" You might be stuck with me after all i don't age anymore " i said warily

" When we move you'll just move with us " Alice said and hugged me

" Hey guys have you noticed what I've noticed " Jasper said suddenly.

" No what?" we all said in a scary unison.

" look at Felisity, the hair the eyes. We have a cover story straight away." he smiled

" I'm not following " i said confused.

" You look like Edward " he laughed " you...can..be...his...twin " he said between giggles. And i grimaced which made everyone just laugh more.

" Welcome to the family " Carlisle smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**the Cullens know her secret...well All except little Eddie**

**tell me what you **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am jst playing in stephiene's sandbox so i dont own it.**

**thank you to eveybody that has left a reveiw.**

**Last day**

We had been talking non-stop for the last hour. Mostly about which bedroom i want, what i like to eat, my favourite colour and stuff like that. Edward still hadn't came home from hunting and i had managed to convince everyone to let me put up a barrier in their brains so Edward cant find out my secret just yet because i want to tell him myself and maybe prank him a bit more. Alice had set up a plan for me being a new family member and today at school i had to tell everyone that i was moving back to California but instead i would take on a new identity.

I had finally after ten minute of frisking myself found a spare glamour potion that i took eagerly. Alice had dressed me today in dark blue skinny jeans, black ballet pumps and a white shirt with a black waistcoat. Were she got them from was beyond me which had me thinking had she had been secretly shopping for me so she could ambush me at a sleepover. _Damn evil little pixie._

We were now sitting in the kitchen. I was eating chocolate chip pancake which esme had made for me. _And my god they were delicious_. Emmett and Alice were sat across from me with looks of disgust on their faces from the human food.

" If you always knew we were vampire. Why did you make us eat all that human food? " Emmett asked.

i shrugged my shoulders as a huge grin came on my face " for funzies " i laughed as i hoped down from my stool into the 'living' room.

" that left a bad taste in my mouth for days! " he moaned

" Rosalie gave me the idea for it when she wanted that cup-cake so badly " I laughed. In response i got a scowl.

" Well im not your friend anymore " He said childishly.

" Not even if i do something cool with my magical powers " I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

" Okay..I'll forgive you if you do something good " he smiled and rubbed his hands together.

The front door slammed open revelling Edward. He smiled and shot up to his room to get changed for school. Within a couple of seconds he was back down in a different set of clothes. Then he shot out the door again.

" What was that about? " Emmett asked commenting on Edwards weird behaviour.

" He's picking up Bella "

" How do you know that? "

i taped my head " i know stuff " his face paled.

" No, not another Mind reader " I shook my head " can you see the future? " i shook my head again " Then what? "

" I cant tell you its...witch Stuff " He shrugged and walked off. Thank god i really don't want to tell them they're fictional character...well i think they are.

Note to self: When out of this dimension track down Stephanie Meyer.

Alice ran down the stairs full speed and picked me up running out the door. She put me back down on the ground and my legs shook. " could have gave me some warning, Ali " I scolded.

" Sorry im just in a rush. I cant wait till you tell the school your leaving so i get a new sister. " she sang happily.

" you already have me Alice "

" Not the same " she smiled and dragged me to Emmett's jeep. I got in the back along with Alice. Soon we were joined by Rosalie who sat in front and jasper who sat in the back next to Alice. I looked out the window in time to see Emmett skipping. Actually skipping to the jeep. He got in the driving seat and sped off in the direction of high school. I stared out the window at absolutely nothing but green for ten minutes intill we arrived in the dreed place that is forks high. I steped out and sighed. I hate school.

" okay come to the front office with me. You tell them your moving and we will enrol Edwards 'twin' sister. hmm...we still need to give you a new name..Of course it will end in Masen-Cullen but what shall your first name be? " Alice rambled on mainly talking to herself as she dragged me to the office.

" Why don't we just use my last name as my first? "

" Hmm.. That could work.. Grey Masen-Cullen. Yeah i like it. " she said as we enter the office. I walked up to the front desk with Alice in tow.

" how can i help you, dear " miss cope asked.

" I've came to tell you that im needed back in California so i wont be able to attend high school in forks anymore..So this will be my that day " i said meekly.

" Oh.. I'll inform your teachers...i Suppose this is good bye then ,dear" I smiled and nodded. " What about you, miss Cullen."

" I've came to sign my new sister up. Her name is Grey Masen-Cullen she Edwards twin sister. They've been trying to find each other for years because they were separated at five. An investigator finally found her " she said excitedly as she wove the lies.

" That's fantastic. He must be so happy." she typed a few things on her computer " Its done. So when will she be joining us? "

" Tomorrow " Alice bounced on the spot.

" Well bring her here in the morning and we'll get her schedule sorted" Alice nodded and dragged me out the room. Alice looked off into the distance and then turned back to me smiling.

" In five minutes miss cope will call Jessica Staley's mother, she will text Jessica and it will be all over the school my lunch time." she giggled and i with her.

" Well i guess we better tell Eddie he has a new sister so he doesn't screw up...but Don't tell him its me " she nodded and started texting my new 'twin' as we walked to first lesson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first half of the day had gone extremely fast. So far I'd had most of my year come up to me and say goodbye even people i didn't know, it was really weird. At the moment i was walking with Edward to lunch. He still didn't have a clue who the new coven member was going to be because all his family had been avoiding him like he had Spanish influenza again.

" Felisity wait up " Mikes voice came from behind me. I looked at Edward with a 'leave me and die' look. He nodded and i turned to face Newton.

" Yes Mike " I said in a sweet voice not showing my distaste for him. He walked up to me and Edward and suddenly enveloped me in a hug. From the corner of my eye i saw Edward twitch uncomfortably. Most probably from Newton's thoughts.

" Goodbye, I'm going to miss you " I patted him on the back and tried to pull out the hug with no such luck.

" Err...Mike You can let go now " he let go of me and straightened up. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

" That's my phone number, home and mobile. e-mail address and home address. Stay in touch. " I nodded and he walked off. I looked up at Edwards scowled face.

" I hope you not going to use those, Newton's vile "

" Of course im going to use them Edward...just Not in the way he thinks " I smiled evilly i was sure.

" What are you going to do with them " He asked

" I'm going to give them to Emmett" He laughed and we carried on walked to the lunch room to my new adopted family.

I sat down sandwiched between jasper and Emmett eating my luck. After the hug from Newton i couldn't shake the felling that i felt dirty. I was in desperate need of a shower. I looked over to where Mike sat and saw he was staring directly at me. I shudder.

" Are you alright? I'm just getting a lot of stranger emotions off you " Jasper asked concerned. Jasper was my favourite out of the family then Alice.

" I just feel..Ugh. Newton hugged me earlier and i feel dirty " jasper laughed. " This isn't a laughing matter that boy has a filthy mind " I looked over to Edward who was sitting with Bella across the room. " Isn't that right Eddie" he nodded and finished with a glare at me.

" You know he hates it when you call him that? " Jasper grinned.

" I know that's why i do it " I laughed. Emmett nudged me " What? " He grinned mischievously at me.

" Do something funny " He pouted. I nodded and pointed into the lunch room. Emmett followed my gaze to the table where Jessica Stanley, Lauren and Mike who was just getting up where sat.

" Watch Mike " I smiled. Emmett nodded and i use telekinesis to make Mike trip over air and the food on his tray slipped off and onto Jessica's and lauren's heads. Both of them screamed and went rigged in their chairs as the spaghetti rolled off their head and onto their laps. Me and Emmet were shaking with laughter and mike step away slowly apologising constantly. Emmett hugged me and laughed loudly when he calmed down he gave me a high five and said ' best little sister ever'.

The rest off the day flew by and with what felt like nothing my last day as Felisity Grey was over tomorrow i would be a Cullen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Another chapter done and dusted.....tell me what you think =D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own .. It is all the works of stephenie Meyer.**

**In on the secret**

On the way home from school me and Alice stopped at my house and we collected everything that i would need. Of course Alice being Alice wouldn't let me take much of my old wardrobe saying 'most of it was out of date'. So when we did end up getting to my car i only had one large suitcase.

I turned back around when we were in my car and Alice and i both looked at the house is it started to disappear.

" What the hell happened to your house? " Alice asked totally confused. I smiled at her

" It was a spell. It was only there whilst i needed it and now its gone because I've got somewhere to like. Nobody will remember it being there except me, you and the rest of the Cullens." I explained.

" The house was a spell" she asked in disbelief. " That's so cool " She laughed and drove off to the big white house.

When we finally reached the house i noticed that Edwards car was nowhere to be seen. Perfect. Emmett raced out the house before the car had even stopped and was already in the boot getting my suitcase. With my case in hand he ran back inside. I got out the car and Alice linked arms with me.

" Where's my dear brother Eddie? " I said in a mocking tone as she giggled.

" I sent him to get a package for your new room " She giggled. " He doesn't have a clue that your his new sister...I Have a camera for when he finds out. His face is going to be hilarious."

We walked into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing guitar heroes, Emse and Rosalie were reading home magazines and Carlisle was still at work. As soon as i went to sit down i found myself being dragged back up to my feet. Alice and Rosalie had one of my arms each and started picking me up so my feet were off the floor and then they ran up the stairs vampire speed with Esme behind us. We stopped outside a door.

" this is your room." Alice said as she covered up my eyes. I heard the door opening and i started to walk forward blind. Alice uncovered my eyes and steped away as i took in the room.

The bedroom was the same one i was in before but i had had a mager makeover. The walls were white and pink art deco. The bed was a queen size with white silk bedding and a pillow that said 'love' on it along with a pink and red blanket at the end of the the bottom of the bed were two plush seats. The floor was hardwood with a white rug. It had a desk that overlook the huge forest and a pink leopard print chair.

" I absolutely love it." I turned around to see three smiling faces " Thank you so much" I said as i was pulled into a soft hug by Esme and then Rose and Alice.

" I'm glad you like it..Now Edward will be him in two minutes lets go down stairs and wait for him." Alice said not waiting for an answer and picked me up and took me downstairs.

Alice was right, like she always is and within two minutes Edward walking in with a box in his hand. "When's the new girl getting here" he said at vampire speed. I smiled to myself this is going to be funny.

" Hi, Eddie " I waved at him.

" Hello Felisity." He smiled "Wait..Are not you meant to be on a plane right now?" he said confused.

" Nope "

" Then what are you doing here? " he lifted up an eyebrow.

" I can to show you a dvd " I smile as jasper suddenly burst out laughing along with Alice. Everyone looked at them as if they were crazy. I dug around in my bad and pulled out the dvd i handed it to Alice as she ran up to the TV and put it in. We all sat around and watched as a familiar song came on.'Thing that go bumb in the night'by allstars. Everybody was transfixed and couldn't take their eyes of the screen as Edward pranced onto it. I wasn't watching the video instead i was watching Edward out the corner of my eye i saw the Jasper and Alice was also watching him and Alice seemed to have something in her hands. Edwards mouth opened and eyes bulged out of the sockets as he continued to watch his nightly escapades. As the video came to a stop all there was was a silence and then a full uproar of laughter from everyone except a very shocked Edward and a disappointed Esme.

" So Eddie would you like to explain that? " i said pointing to the TV.

" I....well...um...it....um..." a flash went off from the direction Alice was.

" Spit it out Eddie " Emmett bellowed.

" Its....well...Its Great what you can do with computers now days " He said trying to cover it up. " Well im going to my room now. Bye " he said nervously as he zoomed out the room. As he was out of view it set us off into another round of laughter.

" That's almost as good as when he found his Volvo was pink " Emmett laughed as i smiled.

" Yes i did well then didn't i " I laughed and Emmett went silent.

" That was you " he said mouth open. I nodded " That was awesome "

" i cant take all the credit it was Alice idea " i said as Alice came and gave me a high-five.

" Yours going to change in five minutes " I nodded. the change that Alice was talking about was my appearance.

" Better get Eddie back down then " i smiled.

" Eddie get you butt down here now your new sister will be here in less than five minutes " Alice shouted as there was a change in the air around me and out of nowhere Edward was in front of me.

" I'm sorry for watching you sleep " he said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

" And im sorry for turning you Volvo pink " I laughed his head shot up and he looked at me with a mix of emotions happiness, confusion and...anger.

" That was you?! " he shouted. There was another flash of light. I pointed at Alice.

" It was Alice's idea plus i did make sure it was back to silver then you got home " He narrowed his eyes at me and full out glared at Alice but she just rolled her eyes.

" Twenty-five seconds " Alice shouted bouncing up and down with the camera in hand. I felt my nose start to twitch and i looked down at my hands as my nails grew and my hand got paler. I felt my hair getting longer and with a blink of my eyes they turned gold.

I heard one gasp and i looked up to see Edward bewildered eyes.

" Hey Eddie, i will be your twin " I laughed at his face. Another face went off.

" Y-y-your a vampire." he stuttered. i shook my head 'no'.

" I'm a witch " I clicked my fingers and the mind barrier i had put up dissipated. Edward gasped again

" And you all knew " He said pointing at everyone and we burst into laughing again. " I don't believe you. How could you? I can read mind and i couldn't pick it up! I'm loosing my touch. " He said in a fit of emotions. We all burst into fits of giggles and Edward plonked himself down on the sofa next to me and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" So brother dearest. How does it feel to be included in the big secret? " I asked

" Its feels good to know at last. I knew Alice was keeping something from me but i didn't expect it to be this " I chuckled. " And i guess its nice to know who will be playing my twin and i don't have to make fake emotions to cover up the fact we're not related because i already feel like your my little sister " he smiled and then rustled my hair.

" why do i have to be the little sister? "

" Because i was born first and im older. So there " he said childishly

" Aww look there already acting like sibling " Emmett said in a mocking tone. And he got smacked upside the head for it too.

" Ouch what was that for " he moaned. We all laughed. I turned my gaze to the box that Edward had brought in earlier.

" What's in the box? " I asked Alice.

" I brought a sound system for you room " she bounced happily.

" Thanks Ali " I grinned.

She started bouncing on her seat then her face went blank. When she stopped having her vision Edward growled.

" There will be some nomads in the area but their just passing " I nodded as did everyone else. I felt a jolt of fear go through me. I couldn't believe it had come so soon we would be playing base ball on Saturday. Crap. Alice started bouncing in her seat again " Lets play a game " she exclaimed and Edward groaned.

" What game Alice " i said warily.

" Truth or Dare! " she shouted. Got to find a way out of this. I looked at my watch.

" Oh look Alice in ten o'clock and me being human and all need my sleep. Sorry i cant play " I smiled as i got up from my seat.

" Oh Ok we can just play then. Night Felisity " I smiled and looked back at Edward he had a pleading look on his face as if to say 'help me'

" Edward will you give me a piggy-back and help me set up my sound system" He sighed in relieve whilst nodding.

"Yep, defiantly " He bent down so i could get on his back and picked up the box then to ran to my room. It felt good to say my room. After all i was now a Cullen. Once we got to my room Edward set me down and started setting up my sound system. Once he has done he turned to me " Thank you for saving me from Alice's wrath. Her games get a bit brutal at times. " He laughed humorously.

" No problem. What are sisters for." i smiled an he returned it.

" good night Felisity "

" Night night Eddie " He sighed and walked out.

" Night guys " i shouted downstairs.

" Goodnight Felisity " They shouted up to me. My family. I crawled into bed and drifted off into the land of nod.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward knows.**

**Felisity is now a Cullen**

**And tomorrow she will be going to school as Edwards twin.**

**Tell me what you thinking because unlike Edward i cant read your minds.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothin twilight.**

_**Me: Im bored......**_

_**Emmett: Me too.....**_

_**Edward: me three.....**_

_**Alice : Omg lets go shopping**_

_**me: Im suddenly very busy...sorry alice * makes way towards door***_

_**Edward: Same here...* Retreats slowly ***_

_**Emmett: Bye * runs out the room***_

_*** i jump onto edwards back and he runs out the house ***_

_**Alice: Jasper im giving you a make-over**_

_**Jasper: NOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**_

**In the shoes of a Cullen.**

Today is the day. A new start as a different person hopefully nobody will recognize me. Bet then again how could they? I look exactly like the person im supposed to be posing as. Edward's blood sister. I'm even getting used to the bronze hair and gold eyes but i don't think i will ever get used to the impossibly pale skin. I am still Felisity in the sense of personality but looks i was now Grey.

" Hurry up we're going to be late and you don't want to be late on your first day! " Alice shouted from somewhere in the house.

" Ali do i have to wear this. " I moaned. Alice had dressed me this morning the outfit didn't look so bad that was until i came down for breakfast and noticed that Edward was wearing a similar outfit. Alice had got to his too. i looked in the mirror i was currently wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a gray sweater with three inch black heels. I know its actually a nice outfit. Its a shame little Eddie is wearing the same, bar the heels.

" yes you do. Now get you butt down here " She shouted. Evil little future seeing pixie vampire hybrid. I huffed in annoyance as a made my way down the stairs. Alice was waiting at the bottom with Jasper. She was tapping her foot in patiently so i made a show of moving slower. In a blur of black and white i was being carried down the stairs to the car. Alice had obviously had enough of my slow human pace. She put me inside the jeep and sat next to me as Jasper sat the other side.

" I don't know what you moaning about you look great " Alice said happily.

" Alice you've put me and Edward in matching outfits. " I exclaimed. As Emmett and Jasper snickered. " I don't know what you two are laughing at " I glared at them. " Doesn't Alice dress you every morning Jasper " I laughed and so did Emmett and Rose as they saw Jasper cool and collected mask go out the window and was replaced with one of shock and embarrassment.

" whipped " Emmett chuckled

" says you " jasper scoffed.

" We're here " Alice shouted and bounced on her seat. i looked out the window. Most of the student body was outside trying to catch there first glimpse of the new cullen girl. Alice opened the car door and jumped out and i followed suit. She grabbed my hand and jasper and continued in pulling us toward the front office. I looked over at jasper and he had a sick look on his perfect face.

" Are you OK Jazz? " I asked concerned. he didn't have a hungry look in his eyes more like a disgusted one.

" im getting a lot of lust directed at you " i shuddered. " Don't worry you have three strong older brothers now to look after you " he laughed

" Don't forget Rose im sure she would willingly kick some butts " Alice giggled. By now we were standing infront of miss cope.

" Hello can i help you? " then she looked over to me " oh you must be Grey, welcome to fork I'll just print out you schedule " she started fumbling around her desk. After a few minutes she handed me a sheet of paper with my lessons on and we were outta there. Alice walk;ked me to my first lesson promising that Edward was in it. I Walked into music and all head turned to me. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip.

" I'm miss Quick " She smiled at me " Would you please introduce yourself to the class " By this time the class you internally silent and looking at me expectantly.

" I'm Grey Masen-Cullen and i have a twin brother called Edward " Mass whispering went off after that and the teacher directed me to sit next to Edward. " Yo bro " I grinned at him. Class went painfully slow, i tapped my fingers on the desk for most of it but towards the end Edward put his hand on mine to stop me it didn't do much as i just switched hands. Edward walked me to my next class, English. I was made to introduce myself again and if that wasn't bad enough i was made to sit next to Lauren.

" Hi, im Lauren. Your Grey right ? " she said whilst smiling fakely at me.

" Yeah that's me " I smiled slightly.

" So what's it like living with Edward " she said in a dreamy tone.

" Well i haven't lived with him since i was five. So I don't really know " i said in a bored tone.

" Is that you real hair colour " She said suddenly.

" Yep " I said happily. There was a loud bang from the middle of the room and i looked up to see Mike Newton.

" Damn it " He cursed under his breath. I looked at him questioningly.

" We had a bet, Mike said that Edward dyed it that colour and so did most of the boys but the girls said it was natural so now he owes us money " She giggled. Right because people bet on that sort of stuff...losers.

" Oh..erm..right. Make sure you get your winnings " i didn't say anything to her after that and i really didn't want to.

RIIIIIIINNNGGGGG. ah the bell. I have never been more happy in my life to hear that shrill noise. I jumped out of my seat and headed straight for the door. I rushed out in a hurry and sped my way towards History. I felt somebody tap my shoulder and i turned around a little too fast.

" Why if it isn't my favourite brother " I smiled warmly.

" Why thank you " he said in his southern drawl " Alice sent me to save you. She 'saw' that Newton was going to invalid your personal space and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from breaking something...of His. " I laughed at that. After that hug he gave me and the not so pleasant thoughts Edward says he has about me, I wouldn't be able to help restrain from breaking his nose.

" What class do you have? " I asked as i could see my room coming into view.

" History with you " I bounced up and down in Alice fashion...even Jasper had a bit of a bounce. I walked in and straight to the bold, fat, male teacher at the front of the room. i handed him my slip and he directed me the only spare seat. Next to jasper at the back.

" Today class, we will be learning about the civil war " i suddenly felt giddy about history, which i weird because i like living in 'the now'. I looked over at Jasper and he was smiling like an idiot. Guess i know where those feeling were coming from. I nudged him.

" Sorry " he whispered.

" What can you tell me about the war " the teacher asked.

" The union won. " somebody spoke up

" yeah thank god " somebody else said. I heard Jasper growl beside me.

" I'm sure if you weren't changed Jazz, the confederate army would have won " I smiled at him and sent my own waves of calm to him.

" Thanks " He smiled fully. If i was human i might be a little scared.

" No problem Major " and i saluted. The rest of class was uneventful except from the odd growl from Jasper or the mutter when the teacher said wrong and jasper corrected him under his breath. Jasper walked me to lunch and we met up with Alice on the way. As soon as i entered the cafeteria it all went quiet. We walked over to our normal table and sat down whilst Emmett fetched our lunched with Rosalie. Edward walked past the tabled and growled at jasper.

" What was that all about? " i asked jasper, who was smiling smugly.

" I just told him that you said 'im your favourite brother'. Right now he's giving off jealous vibes." He laughed.

" That was mean." i giggled " Edward don't worry your still my favourite twin " i smiled in his was sitting with Bella again. Emmett sat down next to me an Rose sat opposite. i started eating the pizza off Emmett tray and my family watched me with repulsed faces.

" Stop looking at me " i said with a mouth full of food

" Ew...dont Speak with your mouth full." Alice said. I swallowed.

"sorry " Rosalie was staring, no glaring at the table where Edward was sat with Bella. I looked at Bella she seemed mesmerised and gave the impression that she couldn't get away from Rosalie's cold glare. Next thing i knew i heard an angry hiss from Edward and Rose broke off her started to get up.

" Where are you going? "

" Hunting " she answered simply

" Can i come " it went quiet i hear an 'are you crazy' but it wasn't from Alice. " I have a shield and telekinesis......please " I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

" Alright..Come on " I grinned like a mad man at her and got up making our way to Edward and Bella. I linked arms with Alice as we stood behind Edward. Bella seemed to jump a little when she noticed we were there.

" Alice " Edward said in greeting without turning away from Bella.

" Edward " Alice replied. I waited for my hello but i didn't get one. I slapped his head and he turned around to glare at Alice but noticed me standing there as well.

" Its not nice to ignore people, Eddie " I said in a sweetly innocent voice. Jasper snickered from his table. I turned and stared at him.

" Bella's getting jealous " He said quietly. I snorted and laughed a little. I took a seat next to Edward and grabbed some chips of the tray and put them in my mouth. Bella stared at me wide eyes.

" Isn't that supposed to taste like dirt " she looked at me like i was crazy. Then i realised i looked like a vampire to her.

" Edward didn't tell you? "

" Tell me what? " She said eyeing me why suspicion.

" That i am not a vampire " I smiled. She looked speechless.

" But..What...how. I don't get it! What are you? " she asked slightly scared.

I lent over to whisper in her ear. " Its me Felisity....Im a witch " I smiled and backed away a bit. " I'm Gray, Edward twin sister " I smiled at her as i said this loud enough for the table over to hear. She nodded getting that i was now wanting to be called Gray and not Felisity so she doesn't blow my cover. She hugged me across the table and whispered to me

" I'm so glad you didn't leave and go back to California " she said happily. I nodded got back up and walked over to Alice.

" It was very nice meeting you " I said and waved as me and Alice glided out to Edwards Volvo

I just cant wait to see them in Action

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Press

the

button

i

dare

you


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight but my world domination plan is coming along nicely.**

_me: the only reasons Edward is with you is because that's the way stephenie wrote the book._

_Bella: That's not true!!!_

_Me: Belly, Belly, Belly.....If i wrote them he would be with me * smile sweetly at Edward cullen cardboard cut out *_

_Bella: Well ha...because stephenie Meyer own us not you._

_Me: its true i don't own twilight_

_Bella: * smiles smugly*_

_Me: * slaps Bella * at least nobody owns me...*walked away from a crying Bella*_

**The Hunt**

We had just entered the forest. Into the darkest of forks wilderness. All i could see was green,green and more green....and Of course Edward and Alice.

Whilst in the car on the way here i cast a few spells on myself. A spell to hide my scent, to make me super fast and the last, to fly. I know...awesome!

I put a full physical shield around me, to keep me protected. Edward sniffed the air and his head snapped in a northern direction, and with that he took off running. I ran after Edward eager to see what he had caught the scent of. He was much faster than me with his mega super vampire speed, where i just had a speed spell. I entered the same clearing as Edward about thirty seconds after him. He was circling a mountain lion that was totally oblivious to the predator behind him as stalked towards the defenceless lamb. Wait...Lamb? What the hell? If this isn't irony i don't know what is.

I took off into the air to get a bird eye view of Edward's kill. It was a tawny coloured lion and was very majestic looking but next to Edward it was plain. Edward deliberately snapped a branch efficiently getting the lions attention. It turned towards Edward as he took a step towards it. The lion hissed at him and Edward hissed back. oohhh catty...hahaha i made a funny. God I've been around Emmett too much. Edward started circling his prey the lion took a swipe at Edward only to miss. I could see the smirk on Edwards face from up here. Edward sprang smoothly at the dazed lion and landed on its back with that he stuck his teeth into it. I watched as he drained the life from the animals eyes. It kind of made me sad but one thought went through my head...at Least its not human. Edward discarded of the limp body and stood up straight.

" That was soo cool !" i bellowed from my new perch in a tree.

" GAAHHHHH " Edward jumped three foot in the air and turned to face me with a scared expression. The look on his face was priceless. It looked like he wanted to pee his pants. I started laughing uncontrollably, I wobbled a bit on the branch i was sitting on...and Then i was falling. The wind wiping past me. I hadn't noticed how far up i was until i started hurdling towards the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but i didn't come instead i felt two cold, strong arms around me. I opened my eyes and was greeted by my saviour....Alice.

" Hello Ali " I smiled up at her. " What brings you to this sunless part of the lovely forest ? "

" Well i had a vision of a mentally deranged female Edward, laughing her head off and falling out the tree....I'm Here to save you. " She giggled. " What were you laughing at anyway? "

" Edwards face " I laughed. " I scared him....he.....looked .....like....he...wanted.....to.....pee....himself.." I laughed out.

" Didn't scare me " Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes as Alice put me on the ground.

" Sure Eddie " I said sarcastically.

" My name is Edward. E-D-W-A-R-D " He spelled it out.

" Cant you let your favourite little sister call you Eddie " i pouted.

" NO "

" Fine.......eddie " I whispered the last bit and earned a growl from Edward.

" I'm not going to win am i ?"

" Nope " I sang happily. He sighed.

" Lets get back hunting im still thirsty " Edward stated. Then an idea popped into my head.

" Do you want to play a game Edward " i smiled.

" Errrmm......okay." he said unsure.

" Okay what you do is just hunt....but im going to make it a little harder to catch the meal. " I grinned evilly i was sure.

" And how are you going to do that? " Alice asked excited.

" Telekinesis " I said simply. As we ran in a new direction. Let the game begin.

We ran into a new clearing much bigger than the one before and more lighter. There was a heard of deer in the middle grazing, totally oblivious about the danger that is all around them. Edward seemed to spot his prey the moment he entered. he decided on a large doe and i instantly knew i could have some fun with this. Edward ran at the deer and i took off into the air above. Everytime he would get close i would flick my wrist and the deer would go in a different direction, at one point Edward got too close and i flung him into the air. Edward leapt at the doe once again and i made it do the deer jumped at the same time as him and over his head. Edward growled in outrage.

" Just let me get it already " He growled and pounced again. This time i didn't make a move and let him get it. He sunk his teeth into it and i couldn't resist doing what i did next.

" Run bambi run " came from the doe itself as i cast a spell to make it say what i wanted. Edward dropped the lifeless body and stared at it with wide eyes.

" it talked " He said in a frightened voice. Alice was on the floor rolling around and i was giggling in the sky.

" you did that...didnt You? " Edward shouted at me. I started descending slowly.

" maybe " I smirked.

" Come on lets go home im stuffed " Alice said. i looked over to her and she was surrounded by dead deer.

" okay...lets Go " I smiled grabbing Edwards arm and started dragging him back to the car. I looked up into the sky and smiled as an idea hit me. I let go of Edwards arm and jumped into the sky. " I'm going to fly home " I shouted back to the ground.

" alright we'll see you at home " Alice shouted back and waved as i went higher in the the sky and headed in the direction of home. I was currently over...well i don't know a big part of forest. I rolled my eyes. When i spotted them. Three people moving fast in the distance. Vampires. But all i could see was a bright orange.

Victoria.

With that i pushed myself faster home. I knew i couldn't stop what was going to happen this weekend. It had to happen...who Am i to play god. It happened like this in the book so everything should me fine. The big white house cam into view as i lowered myself onto the ground next to a very shocked Emmett.

" Oh My Golly Gosh...you Can fly " He said bouncing around in a very Alice like fashion.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there it was....i know i havent undated in a while but i have a really good reason....ok sooo its not that good. Ive started my second year of college and i was training and then i find out that im anemic.....I know !! sucks to be me....**

**just to say i have decided to do a sequal once im finished this one but it will be a little short..........but there are 4 storys all together that go into a series like thing or a saga **

**anywayssssssss...............................you know what to do.**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON!!!!!!! =D xx**


	21. Chapter 20

_Me : Edward Kiss me .....* moved eyesbrow *_

_Edward: That is really creepy_

_me : I know but i worked for Bella._

_Edward : Well im not going to kiss you unless you day IT._

_Me : IT_

_Edward : You know what i mean * Taps foot inpaciently *_

_Me : I don't own twilight.......now Where's my kiss._

_Edward: * kiss forehead and runs *_

_Me: cheater!!!!!_

**Jokes and fictional characters**

i lay on my bed as the sun shined in throw the window. I looked over to my clock at the flashing digits read 12:24pm. I had slept for a long time since i was Victoria, one of the main reasons for this is because i was aiming to escape the guilt i was currently feeling because i couldn't tell my family of the oncoming danger....well i could but i had came to a conclusion.

It was that this world was indeed real and that i had walked threw the dimensions and ended up here to help. I also decided that this was the past seeing as this was 2006 and i lived in 2009 and with that that come the realisation that i could not change too much in the fear of changing the past and totally screwing us Bella's happy ending...so i couldn't do anything to disturb the path her future was taking and that's what i decided i will do nothing just make sure everything goes as planed.

Edward has rudely awoken me this morning getting ready for his date with Bella. I had been perfectly happy dreaming about Cedric digory and then he had to turn on his stereo. Stupid Edward. So i had been lying in my bed all day doing nothing it was great. I smiled to myself my sour mood forgotten. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in " i called out and little Alice walked-danced in. " Good morning ali " I smiled

" Its Afternoon " she giggled " anyway i wanted you help " I nodded for here to go on " Well you see I've had this vision and its really weird " I screwed a little.

" what's it about? " I asked as i moved over for Alice to sit next to me.

" Well i see us standing in a hospital and your talking to me but i cant hear what we' re saying then this thing opens up and you step into it and then your entire future goes blank " she said in one breath.

" its just witch stuff Alice...dont Worry youself " I smiled a somewhat reassuring smile...i Hope.

" Okay " she seemed to Brighton up then " What were you dreaming about earlier 'cause jazz was getting all lovely dovey emotions from you " she raised one perfect eyebrow.

" errrmmm well....cedric digory " she started laughing.

" Your in love with a fictional character " She sang as she left the room. If only she knew. Fictional means nothing to me now..Who knows he could be real....well Not anymore because voldemort kills him. I shrugged my shoulders and got out of bed, i walked over to my closet. i opened the doors and straight away i saw something i didn't expect......emmett.

" Emmett! What the hell are you doing in my closet? " I screeched

" I'm playing hide and seek with Jasper...ssshhhhhh" I rolled my eyes. Emmett is such an idiot sometimes.

" Jasper !!! " i shouted. i felt an unnatural wind and knew that jasper was standing next to me.

" You found him " jasper smiled.

" Why are you playing hide and seek? " i asked him.

" Because we're bored and Alice wont tell us what's gonna happen on Edwards date " i smirked at this . I know.

" You know don't you? Tell us! " I shook my head

" Awwwwwwwww" they both said.

" How about we play some pranks on little Eddie " i grinned evilly and Emmett rubbed his hands together.

" what do you have in mind " Jasper giggled. Seriously he giggled...weird.

After many discussions on what we we're going to do to my dear brother we came up with brilliant little plans that will eventually make him crazy...possibly To the point where he wants to kill us. We each had out little part to play, Emmett and Jasper had ran off to do there part and that left mine.

I tip-toed into Edwards bedroom. I don't know why because he's still out. I walked straight over to his mass amount of cd's and i started rearranging them putting the 60's music next to the 90's and totally messing up the genre's and also adding a few choice cd's of my own. Then i went to his stereo and replace the Debussy cd that was in there with an aqua one. I laughed maniacally as i walked into his bathroom and replaced the shampoo with squirty cheese and the body wash with mustard, then i walked over to his cupboard that had all his towels in it and replaced them with huge slices of bread.

My work here is done. I laughed as i walked out of his room and deposed of the evidence that i was ever in his room. MWmwhahahaha.

I skipped down the stairs to find my partners in crime.

I ran into the game room and fond Emmett longing on the sofa. He turned around at the sound of my feet hitting the ground.

" All done? " he nodded " Where's jasper? "

" Here i am " I whispered in my ear and i jumped about ten feet in the air. he and Emmett started laughing there butts off that was intill the xbox decided to blow up...literally. Oops that sort of stuff happens when i get angry. Look innocent.

" OMG what happen there! I had absolutely nothing to do with it." I shouted as i ran out the room followed by both jasper and Emmett.

" You did that on purpose ! " Emmett shouted.

" My powers are ruled by my emotions if its anyone's fault it jaspers ! " i said pointing the finger.

" Nu-uh..Emmett's the one that made you angry " Jasper defended.

" You the one that made her jump causing me to laugh ! " Emmett shouted.

" Children what is going on here " Esme said coming into the room.

" Its his fault he started it " We all shouted in unison pointing at different people.

" Well just stop fighting OK...why Don't you go out side and play " She suggested.

" Yes mom " We said in unison and made out way out the door. On our way out Edward was heading in he stared at Emmett and Japer with narrowed eyes.

" Why are you both sing abba? " He asked scrumptiously.

" No reason " We all said in unison. He rolled his eyes and walked in.

" Where are you going Eddie " I shouted.

" To take a shower " He shouted and we burst into silent giggles. Me, Emmett and jasper walked in and took a seat on the sofa opposite the stairs waiting for the inevitable. We heard the water come on and then a scream. A disgusted scream. I quickly used a spell to turn off the water.

Speeding feet were heard coming down the stairs and then stood infront of us was a very very very angry Edward with cheese in his hair and mustard on his chest all being hidden by two slices of huge bread.

" Hey look its an Eddie sandwich " We all said and laughed. Edward growled and stared to advance towards us. Jasper flung me on his back and sped out the door. Emmett behind us running as if his life depended on it and Edward with his fist in the air shaking it madly.

" You better run !!!!!! " he shouted outraged. As we continued to laugh.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**wooooooooo another chapter done.....**

**Next they play baseball.......ooooooooohhhhhhh**

**Review please.**


	22. Chapter 21

_Me: edwwwwwarrrdd !!!_

_Edward: Yes?_

_Me: Nothing...*giggles*....Edward.?_

_Edward: What ?_

_Me: nothing * laughs * Edward !"!?_

_Edward : ....._

_Me: Eddie, ed , edward ed-_

_Edward: * shouting * what do you want!!!??_

_Me: I dont own twilight_

_Edward: I hate you!_

_Me: I love you too._

**Play ball**

Dreams are wishes your heart make but what are nightmares? Dreams your heart wishes never happen. Well in my line of work I'd say yes.

I was is a room surrounded by mirrors with the smell of blood in the air. I looked around fruitlessly searching for the source of blood. When i found it i wish i didn't. I looked upon bella's broken was dead.

" This is what happens when you keep secrets " A voice sneered. i turned around and came face to face with a blonde vampire with red eyes. James. " Don't worry this " he pointed to bella " Is just a dream..Well my dream if i could sleep but then i suppose this is your nightmare. He kicked me in the stomachs and i flew backwards into a mirror.

I awoke with a start and look around my room it was still dark outside. I took a deep breath and sunk back into a dreamless unconsciousness.

I could feel the light on the back of my eyelids but i refused to open them as i snuggled into my warm comforter.

" And this is Felisity's room " I heard Edward say as my bedroom door opened with a squeaks.

" Is she still asleep? " Bella whispered

" Not for long " I heard Edward say under his breath. I heard light footsteps coming towards me. " Felisity wake up " he said softly "wake up " He said a little louder as a felt a weight come on the bed. Then i was bouncing up and down. I opened my eyes to see Edward actually jumping on my bed as Bella watched with an amused expression. I flicked my wrist and Edward shot off the bed and into my wall. Creating an Edward shaped dent in the wall was fun but Esme was going to kill me.

" Good morning Eddie " I sneered

" Actually its afternoon " He replied dusting himself off. " Sorry to awaken you from your dreams of Cedric " He smiled at me and i glared.

" Get out of my room and go play with bella like a good little girl " I said getting back under my covers. And suddenly i was cold i looked around to see bella and Edward gone but to replace them i had an annoying little pixie and her war hero husband. "What now? " i groaned.

" Oh Felisity its the greatest thing in the world....there gona be a thunder storm which means vampire and now witch baseball, oh im so excited. I'm your closet is an out fit not get up get dressed and get food we are leaving in a hour. Now hurry hurry hurry. " she said dragging me by the arm out of the bed the shoving me towards the bathroom. I grumbled and muttered things like 'stupid pixie' and ' crazy midget' as she pushed.

I steped into the shower and turned it on full smiling at the heat. i started to scrub my hair with my blueberry shampoo. I rinsed it off and jumped out the shower to find my outfit on the chair. It was a striped white baseball jersey and white fitted pants with black and white stripy socks and black converse. I put everything on and made my hair dry with a click of my fingers. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where i found Alice jumping up and down trying to shove food towards me.

" Your outfit is sooo cute. I knew it would be. Now eat quickley we have to go. Come on come on co-" Alice was cut off.

" Alice leave your sister alone " Esme scolded.

" Sorry mom " Alice said looking guitly for a second before she started bouncing again.

I ate extremely slowly and Alice looked like she wanted to shove the food down my throat and she probably would of if Esme didn't keep coming in. I finished the sandwich and drank my o.j as Alice put a black hat on my head with a gold ' C' on it.

I hoped toward the car and was thrown on someone's back i looked at the top of their head and realised it was jaspers.

" Way to scare the shit out of me jazz " I said slapping his head.

" Sorry Fe, but Alice was getting impacient so i had to hurry things up " he explained as he started running towards the baseball clearing. i hoped off jaspers back as soon as we got to the clearing and picked up a ball.

" Wana play catch? " I asked Emmett who nodded and soon we were all playing catch as we waited for Bella and Edward to turn up. Suddenly i heard laughing and knew bella had fallen on her butt. Five minutes later Eddie and Bella appeared out of the trees.

" Was that you we heard? "

" It sounded like a bear choking " Emmett clarified

" That was him "

" Bella was being unintentionally funny " Edward explained.

" Did she fall on her butt " I piped in and bella glared at me.

Alice danced towards Edward and bella and at the same time me and Alice said " Its time " As soon as we spoke a deep rumble of thunder shock the forest.

" Eerie isn't it ? " Emmett said darkly and winked at bella.

" Lets go " Alice said as she took Emmett hand and started running. I stayed where i was. I was up to bat first. I grabbed my bad and swung it around as i got to the mound. I nodded to Alice as she pitched the ball to me. i hit it with a large bang and used my telekinesis to send it futher as Edward ran after it. i dropped the bat and started running as fast as i could around the bases. I was still using telekinesis to send the ball further away as i reached a home run i let the ball drop. I jumped up and down on the spot. The game continued the score always changing . Edward got up to bat when Alice blanked out. Edward was suddenly at Bella's side and i knew instantly that it was happening. I raced back to the family and stood next to Emmett.

" Alice? " Esme asked, her voice tense.

" I didn't see - I couldn't tell, " She whispered.

I spaced out looking at the direction that the nomads would come.

" Felisty " i was being shook I looked up into Edwards desperate eyes. " Your a witch, cant you do something...like Block her smell? "

" I need ingredients for that. I cant do anything Edward. I'm sorry "

" Ten seconds " Alice announced

I looked in the direction i was before and as expected three nomads steped through. James, Laurent and Victoria.

I stared at James as Laurent was making a show of him being the leader and it was only obvious to me that he wasn't. I had somehow ended up inbetween Emmett and Jasper and i was standing opposite Victoria. I was vaguely aware that a convocation was going on around me as i continued to stare into victories red eyes. James was sizing everyone up seeing who would be a threat.

" Emmett and Alice you can go back to get the jeep with Bella, Grey and Edward " Carlisle said casually. I nodded and walked toward bella's position and then the wind changed directions. a light breeze went through bella's hair i saw Edward stiffen and James' head whip around and scrutinise bella. James steped into a crouch as did the rest of the family as i shoved bella behind me to hide her from view.

" What's this? " Laurent exclaimed.

" She's with us " Carlisle said firmly. I saw James take a big whiff.

" You brought a snack " He snarled. Edward growled at him as i totally blocked bella off. " What is this? " James asked suddenly looking at me. " She looks like a vampire but she human and she's protecting another human " He stared into my eyes and sniffed the air again. " No. This is too good....she's a jumper " was he referring to me.

" What did you call me? " I asked in an unfriendly voice

" Your a witch " my eyes widened. " And not from this dimension " All eyes snapped to me in shock " You didn't tell them? " He laughed. He addressed the cullens " she's probably not even from your time ether " he looked at bella behind me and then i my eyes. " Well we better be off...be Seeing you " He said as he put an arm around Victoria and they walked off along with Laurent.

" Lets go " Edward said as he swung bella on his back and Emmett tucked me under his like a football.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

**me: i don't own anything...except Felicity Grey**

**Felicity: What!!!!??**

**Me: that's right! I own your ass**!

**Get it through your head**

i had been sitting in the jeep in total silence for ten minutes now. bella had gone to pack and me, Alice and Emmett were sitting staring into nothing as Alice drove.

" What did James mean by ' your not from this dimension' ?" Alice asked.

" Well im not. In my world you don't exist....well you do but just not the way you think." I explained

" Are we human " I shook my head. " Than what? " She asked.

" Your characters in a book " I whispered.

" Omg...are you Harry potter? " Emmett bellowed. I rolled my eyes

" No em, Harry potter doesn't exist he's just a book."

" But so are we? What does that even mean? " Alice asked abstracted.

" okay....errmmm. Its like different worlds. I think that one of my kind has came into this world and wrote a book on your lives. From bella's point of view. There are four books. This is the first. "

" So you know our future and you could of stopped all this "

" This future is set in stone. All the decisions have all ready been made. If i change it something...bad Could happen "

" Worse then this? " Alice asked in disbelieve

" Far worse...we Could all die "

" So..Were all going to be fine then. Kill the bad guy and everyone lives? right? right? " Emmett asked.

" It depends Emmett " I ran a hand through my hair " If i decide to intervene i could screw this whole thing up. Bella could die. You could die. Even i could die and im not even from around here. The future is always changing but in this instance it always has to have the same ending."

" So bella isn't going to die? " Emmett asked.

" I cant tell you what going to happen, just that she will be alright "

" I suppose that's all that matters " Alice concluded. Alice started up the car and we drove off, following bella's truck. We arrived at the cullens house in no time what so ever. Alice picked me up and ran into the house and we were followed by Edward and bella. Laurent was standing in the middle of the living room talking to Carlisle. Edward growled.

"He's tracking us " Edward announced.

" I was afraid of that " Laurent stated as Alice and jasper flew up the stairs.

" can you stop him?" someone asked Laurent and i scoffed. the attention turned to me.

" Nothing stops James when he starts. He has unparalleled scenes and is absolutely lethal. And its not like Laurent could stop him, he isn't even the leader of the coven it was all a ploy." i summed up. Laurent was gaping at me " What? Do i have something on my face" I sneered.

" You just took the word out of my mouth! I was going to say the exact same thing "

" well its a funny little dimension isn't it.....well Bye" I waved " Off you trot to the Denial's don't come back "

" Felisity " Esme scolded

" Well its the truth that is where he is going. And we can get him out the way faster." I turned to Laurent " It was nice to meet you " I smiled sweetly and fakley i might add, though Esme didn't notice.

" im sorry for what's been unleashed here...truly Sorry " He bowed his head and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Esme touched a few buttons on the wall and shutters came down.

" How close? " Carlisle asked

" About three miles out past the river; he's circling up to meet with the female " Edward said.

" What's the plan "

" Me, Alice, jazz and bella run south. The rest of you start the hunt. Nobody call anyone until they are out of hearing ditance. If he makes it down south, i will keep her safe " I announced

" Well cant you just..ya know. Cast a spell on him and 'poof' " Emmett asked. i shook my head.

" Even if i was allowed i doubt spells would work on vampire and the ones that would take a lot of power and i need potion ingredients"

" Cant you just tell us what's going to happen and we stop it " Edward asked fustrated.

" Do you want me to explain time travel again?! "

" Well if you could " Emmett said

" It was a rhetorical question " I walked up to bella and pulled a piece of her hair out. i heard a 'ouch' but i was on a mission so i didn't really care that much. I walked towards Rosalie and she had already pulled strand out for me. I gave Rosalie, bella's strand and bella, Rosalie strand and clapped my hand. There scents switched. " That will last for 2 hours so i suggest we get going" I announced. We broke up into our groups and

" Alice will they take the bait " Me and Alice both nodded.

Carlisle and Emmett walked out the door and Edward soon followed. Then esme and Rosalie left after giving both me and bella hugs....well bella didn't get one off Rose. Alice disappeared the way Edward went and i sat down. It had been a long day. i really hate getting in fights. Maybe i should get out of the job of daemon hunting. I just wish i could of been of more use. i am totally useless. If i had just listened to my mom when she told me about futures in different dimensions then everything would be fine. I am useless a waste of space. Great witch i am.

" Your both wrong you know" Jasper spoke up. he was staring intently at both me and bella

" What? " we both gasped

" Your both worth it. And felicity you are not useless, it isn't your fault. We all have rules we have to abide by "

" But if anything happen to them it will all be my fault " Both me and bella said. Gosh were we on the same wave lengths or what?

" Your wrong "

Alice steped into the room and held her arms out for bella. i walked up to jasper as he spun around and jumped on him back.

the hunt had begun.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long xx**

**And if you havent already had a look at my other story have a read**

**And please please reveiw xx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: I know what you are...**

**Me: Say it...out loud....say it**

**Edward:...a fanfiction writter**

**me: Are you afraid?**

**Edward: NO....you dont own twilight.**

**Visions of Dreams**

We have been driving for three hours not and to i say im bored is an understatement. Bella had gone to sleep and Alice was trying to search the future while jasper drove. So here i am in the back with bella's head on my knee. I_'m hungry_. I thought. I rubbed my hands together and started thinking of a spell.

" When your hungry and have no money, all you have to say it kalabungy " I said. i doubt that will work, it was a crap spell made up on the spot. _God i am so lame._

" Felisity, would you like to tell me why i have six sandwiches and nine cans of coke randomly land on me? " Alice asked me. _Omg it worked. I'm a genius._

" Food spell...now gimmme " I laughed as she handed me the food. mmmmm food, i love you.

I sat there munching on the food for 10 minutes until i started to fell tired. I lay back my head and fell to sleep.

_I was running. Running for the sakes off running. I was in forks that was for certain. Nowhere can be this green. The place looked familiar. But i knew i hadn't been here before. I kept on running. I was running at a human pace but i didn't feel like myself i felt different somehow. I kept running going nowhere but everywhere at the same time. I fell down so many times i couldn't count._

_Where the hell am i going?And what am i running from?_

_I kept getting back up just to fall back down. I felt like i was in a horror movie. I fell to the ground one last time and didn't get back up._

_The scene around me changed. I was driving down a dirt track in what looked like la push. Edward was in front of me just standing there._

_" Edward what's going on? "_

_" No Bella! Watch where your going" He ordered._

_" Bella?" I asked confused " What are you talking about!?" The bike was suddenly unstable underneath me and i was heading towards a green wall way to fast._

_" Oh shit "_

_Just as i was about to fall to my dreamy death i was snapped into a different place. I was standing on top of a very tall cliff. what the hell am i doing here? It was starting to look like a hurricane was coming and the sea was hitting the cliffs roughly below. I started taking steps toward the edge._

_" Shit ! I'm going to jump. Aren't i? " I said to myself. Edward suddenly appeared infront of me. " What are you spirit guide? " i said sarcastically._

_" Bella"_

_" No im Felisity. Edward what's going on? Why are we here? "_

_" Don't do this" he begged._

_" Do what? " I shouted at him. he wasn't making sense at all._

_'you wanted me to be human' bella's voice said ' well, watch me'_

_" Please, for me "_

_'But you wont stay with me any other way'_

_" Please " He whispered. i rolled ontop the balls of my feet._

_" No, Bella! " He was angry._

_" wait, am i bella? " I asked confused and with that i flung myself off the cliff._

The i awoke, I was screaming as jasper was holding me down on a was trying to restrain me. What the hell wa that dream about. I was bella. on a cliff and Edward was there. I realised then that it was blindingly obvious what was happening i just didn't know whilst in the dream. It was a snip of bella's future. New Moon the second book but instead of bell it was me. What ther hell was it trying to tell me.

" Sshhh. Your OK it was just a nightmare " Jasper said reassuringly. But for once i didn't believe him. I already knew that was going to happen to bell but the emotions of just feeling...lost. Where getting to me.

" bella" i whispered.

" She's fine. She's in her room getting all her stuff together. We're leaving for the airport in 10 minutes " Jasper explained.

" Wow. How long have i been out? " I asked as i stretched.

" 'Bout a day and a half " wow i slept for ages. i nodded and he left me to get dressed. Today was the day. bella either lives or dies.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SOOooooooooooo another chapter bites the dust lololol**

**only about 3 chapters left....omg can you guys wait because i cant yayayayayayayay**

**press the button please and tell me what you think!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Alice: I've just had a vision of the future...**_

_**Me: Is it me owning twilight * Jumps up and down***_

_**Alice: No**_

_**Me: Then i dont want to know**_

**Airport ephithany**

We've been sitting in this airport for 40 minutes waiting for Edwards flight to arrive. I am so bored right now. 10 minutes into waiting i conjured an ipod and using magic in a public place is risky. Alice kept on asking if me and bella wanted to get some breakfast but each time i declined as did bella. I knew the reason bella didn't want to go. It was because she was going to make her escape. I still didn't know what i was going to do. I didn't know what the dreams meant. It was a lost cause. I may as well let the story play out as it did before i even got here. But i still had the need to stop everything from happening, it was to do with my witch blood. Protect your innocents and all that jazz.

" I think I'll go eat now," Bella said quickly getting up. I looked up to the arrival board and the settle flight would land in 20 minutes, perfect time for Bella to make her escape.

Alice stood " I'll come with you "

" Do you mind if jasper comes instead?.....I'm Feeling a little..." When she did this in the book i thought she was a genius. But i thought about it now and knowing jasper he probably blamed himself for everything that happened to bella....or Is about to happen more like. I looked up from my thoughts and noticed that bella had started walking off with jazz.

_What did those dreams mean?_ I was bella and going through everything she would at the end of the year. _What did any of it mean?_ I'm leaving so why would i need to go through that_....No it couldn't! It did!_ Was it trying to tell em that this world would still go on even if i wasn't was trying to tell me that everyone was real. I wasn't in some make believe world. I was in another dimension and i was here for a reason. _Whose to say that i cant mess with things. Protect your innocents whoever they might be. Everything happens for a reason_. I had to believe that.

I got up quickly and ran. Alice probably thought i was going crazy as she shouted for me to come back. I ran through the crowds pushing people out of my way. i ran round a corner and spotted Jasper by the level-three ladies. Just like she did in the book.

"Go to Alice " I shouted as i ran past jasper into the toilets. I ran all the way through and out the other side just in time to the elevator doors closed...with bella inside them. "oh Balls " i shouted in the middle of the crowded airport. Everyone turned and looked at me The adults looked discussed with me whilst the children looked amused. I ran towards the stairs instead, taking two at a time and running my fastest without tripping. On the last three steps i feel. Pain shot straight through my leg. I looked down at the slowly swelling ankle and with that i got up. I pushed myself out the doors and kept running at a steady pace, whilst limping at the same time.

My foot was killing like a bitch as the exit doors came into view and with them Bella. I pushed myself a little further and ou the exit door just in time to see the back of bella head on a shuttle bus. Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck. I felt like screaming. My foot was really hurting and i had just lost bella.

I looked around for a cab but it was all in taxis anywhere. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I couldn't use magic, too many people around. Steal a car. a little voice in the back of my head demanded. i looked around the huge parking lot and spotted a silver fast looking car. I ran over to it and used magic to open it as well as HOTWIRE it. _God i feel bad, maybe i should become evil....._ _No felisity get back to the point at hand. _I put the car into gear and sped out. Suddenly a thought accrued to me...I Don't know where the hell im going....shit.

I spotted a sat-nav on the dashboard. It looked like one of those new high-tech ones. i press a random button.

" Please say you destination " A robotic woman said.

" Phoenix ballet studio " I shouted at the irritating voice.

" Scottsdale, Phoenix ballet studio " It repeated " Calculating your route " The route came up on the screen and i nearly shouted out in joy. I accelerated towards my destination.

" Ne Nar Ne Nar......Keerrrr Please pull over the vehicle " I looked behind me to see non other than a cop car.

" I don't have time for this " I said to myself as i pulled over and got out the car with my bag. I ran up to the man and pulled some powder out of my bag and blew it in his face. Memory dust. " You didn't see me or my car. you are going to go home to you wife and kids. Have a nice day " I shouted as i ran back over to my car with my limp. it was a wonder i was able to drive.

I sped up for the last time as i took it over 200 MPH.

" You have reached you destination "

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMGAWD.....**

**Will Felisity get there in time?**

**Willl Bella live?**

**Will Felisty manage to kill james? Or will she die trying ?**

**The only wat you can find out is if you tune in next week to **_**Lost in a novel**_** special double bill..................**

**Ok so i dont know if i will have all the chapters done by next week it might be done this week who knows???? Buttttttt if you reveiw you know what will happen.....thats right kiddies...i will wright faster. (Y)**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Felisity: You've sent me to fight a mental vampire on my own**_

_**Me: well yess...i can do that! i own you**_

_**Felisity: maybe soo...but you dont own twilight**_

**The ballet studio**

I got out of the car as quietly as i could. I didn't even bother shutting the door because of the fear of being caught. I limped/ran into the ballet studio. I made my way up the stairs. I couldn't hear anything it was really quiet. Then i heard it... a huge smash and a scream. Bella.

I ran up the stairs and burst through the doors not even bothering to be quiet anymore.

Bella was sitting on the floor looking at her hand and feeling the back of her hear. I saw James head towards her again and i through myself at him, effectively knocking him over. He got up as i made my stance into a protective one infront of bella. He started circling us with the camera again.

" Looky what we have here. Its the little witch " He sneered " i knew you would come and save your..What do they call them.... Innocent " He made his way around us " Do you want to know have i knew you would come? " i narrowed my eyes at him and shifted a physical shield around me and bella. " You see im not from this dimension either but i like it better. im stronger. Faster and better but i cant get back to my dimension...thats Where you come in my sweet. Your going to open a dimension portal for me and then i will rule the underworld " I couldn't believe what i was hearing he was from my dimension a daemon turned vampire. It never said this in the book.

I flicked my wrist out. But nothing happen. What te hell had happened to my powers? I heard laughing.

" Its not going to work little one. That's my power. Witch powers don't work on me. " he sped toward me and grabbed onto my throat and lifted me from the ground as i thrashed around. He flung me backward into a set of mirrors. My head bashed and i felt a dull pain as i tried to get up again.

" Hmm....you Stronger than the others I've fought. One blow and normally their out "

" maybe your losing your touch " I taunted as i coughed up a little blood.

" No i don't think i am " He laughed viscously.

He ran towards me again and tried to punch me. But i deflected his blow with my hand. If i was going down, i was going down fighting.

I planted a kick in his stomach. He stumbled backward a little as i took a fighting stance. He ran towards me again and at inhuman speed had my arm behind my back. I heard a sickening snap. i felt the pain rush through me and i couldn't hold back my scream. He through me to the floor and i held my arm to my middle. He kicked me in the ribs and sent me flying into another mirror across the room. Pain unbelievable pain shot through my back. It felt like i saw being stabbed.

I fell forward onto the floor and this time i dint get back up.

" FELISITY" i heard bella's desperate scream before everything went back.

**Third person POV**

Everything was quiet except the screams of the brunette girl in the corned shouting for her friend as the sick and twisted killer made his way toward the girl.

She tried to make her way to the girl across the room. on her hands and knees she crawled her way to the limp and bloodied girl that was lying face first on the floor. Unmoving.

The man. the vampire. Stalked towards his prey and steped on the young girls leg as she screamed.

He leaned into the girl and took her wrist and bite down.

A boy with sticking hair flew into the man and knocked him away from the young girl and they began to fight.

**APOV**

I jumped down from the balcony and into the fight. the smell of blood was everywhere. I stopped myself breathing immediately. Glass was everywhere. Mirrors smashed. My future best friend was lying on the floor writhing in pain as Edward fought the monster that did all this.

I ran to her and bent down to her. Her leg was obviously broken and she had blood everywhere. " Carlisle " I shouted in worry. Edward rushed over to us among with Carlisle. He started sobbing.

" Bella! " he shouted.

" She lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep " Carlisle said quietly " Watch out for her leg as well. Its broken" he frowned " Some ribs too, i think " he said as he examined her. Something suddenly accrued to me. Where was Felisity? Oh god !

" Felisity " i shouted as i got up. i looked around the room and i could see her anywhere.

" Alice!!" Jasper shouted. he was crouched infront of something i ran up to him and saw the one thing i wish i didn't. Felisty was face down on the floor with a large piece of glass in her back. He heart beat was very quiet and blood was everywhere. on her clothes, the floor and all in her hair. I looked over to Carlisle and Edward. He was sucking the venom out of Bella's wrist. He stopped and looked heartbroken back at bella.

" Carlisle hurry!!! Its Felisity " I shouted and his head snapped up as he ran towards us. He knelt down and i backed away a little. she cant die. she cant.

" she's lost too much blood," He pulled the piece of glass out and wrapped her back up with his jacket as the blood spilled out. " Her heart beat is steady but fading " He flipped her over and i had to look away. she was looked dead the only thing that made me believe she was alive was her rythmic heartbeat. " Her arm is broken and some ribs are too " i looked back at her. her hair hung to her face and she had cuts all over her face. " Her wrists are broken along with her left ankle "

" What did he do to her " I said in horror.

" She fought him " Jasper said solemnly " She saved bella's life "

" Why didn't she use her magic? " I sobbed. Jasper hugged me.

" Remember what she said, her powers are linked to her emotions...maybe she couldn't use them. " he said as he sobbed a little.

" We have to get her to a hospital now" Carlisle said as he picked her up and put her in jaspers arms. He ran other to bella and picked her up as well as we rushed out of there and let the place burn to the ground.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OH MY EDWARD!!!!!!!!**

**What just happened?????**

**I hope you liked the fight scene 'cause im not soo good at them.**

**That was for you **SilverGoldsun - .Day. **as you kept on reveiwing all the way through and you had the great idea of her being hurt...badly.**

**but you will find out how bad in the next chapter...the last one and then we will have the epilogue**

**soooooo you know what to do and that is review**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer::::::**

**Me: Hello!!! is anybody out there???**

**Edward: Mwhahahahahaha**

**Me: Eddie...is that you * looks into pitch black night***

**Edward : *whispers in my ear* You dont own twilight**

**Me: *screams bloody murder * NOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Good bye too soon**

**Third person**

In a white room with the sound of beeping sat a couple of absolutely beautiful people. A man and a woman. Vampires. They overlooked the girl in the bed with the wires sticking out of her. A continuous beeping suddenly went off. The couple stood up as a doctor and some nurses came rushing in.

They worked for five minutes. The doctor through his gloves in the bin and walked away as the beeping noises stopped.

" Time of death 2.15am " A nurses said as she walked away.

The man and woman sat back down as the body on the bed was taken away. They looked toward the right side of the room and watched their as good as daughters heart steadily beat.

**FPOV**

I was floating in the black abyss i call my brain. I don't know how long i have been here. The last thing i remember is being thrown across the room by James. _James! Oh my god Bella!! Is she alright? Did i save her? Was this all in vain?_ I heard movement around the room and i tried to open my eyes but couldn't. _Why cant i open my eyes?_

" Dr Cullen, its been four weeks. I'm afraid its not looking good. Perhaps we could transfer your daughter to the special unit in Seattle" A female voice said.

" Yes thank you, Sandy " Carlisle said in a sad voice. _Why is he so sad? Four weeks? What is going on?_

I felt something grip my hand. a small cold hand. " Felisity, you have to wake up. Please " Alice sobbed.

I tried to move to let her know i was OK but it was no uses.

" we're all waiting for you to wake up. Bella blames herself, Edwards trying to comfort her but its not working...she Thinks she's killed you! B-but you n-not dead " She said the last in a whisper " Rosalie hates bella for it. For being so believing and stupid. Emmett wont leave his room he keeps saying ' what good is strength if it cant save the ones you love'. Esme wont stop crying, she cant lose another child....i cant lose a and Carlisle haven't left the hospital in three weeks. And jasper misses you soo much and he cant deal with all the emotions.....please Felisity...wake Up...come back " Alice sobbed in a heartbroken voice.

" Alice you need to hunt " Carlisle said.

" I-i-i cant leave her!! Carlisle don't make me leave" She sobbed tearlessly.

" I'll look after her Alice, go home " Another voice said. Edward. I felt like crying but i couldn't move. i didn't feel anything, i was numb.

Alices tiny hand released mine and seconds later was replaced by a much larger hand that engulfed mine.

" Filisity, I know you can hear me " he paused and i heard a brushing sound. maybe he was running a hand thorough his hair. " well at least that's what they say....Felisity you need to wake up. you have to. Alice, she had a vision that the doctor are going to switch off life support. She's trying to hide it, looking for a way to change the future. Just give me a sign you in there...unblock Your mind. Please " His voice was full of pain and sadness. " Wake up...wake Up...please...use You magic....plaese Anything...just Wake up "

All the sound suddenly went and if it was possible it went darker.

I started panicking. _**I'm dead!!**_

A flash of bright light suddenly went off and i was standing in a bright white room filled with a foggy white....well Fog. i looked down at my clothes and saw that i was wearing a white sun dress.

_I am truly dead. Is this heaven?_

" Hello? " I said in a airy voice. I didn't know why what can hurt me now im dead.

" Its nice to see you Felisity " A voice said in the fog.

" Nice! Nice! I'm dead. How is this nice? " I stressed. the voice laughed.

" Your not dead silly.....dont you know where you are? " it asked. I shook my head.

" Look behind you" I spun around and the fog disappeared and a figure was shown to me. A female figure the same height as me with sandy blonde hair.

" Annalie, what's going on? "

" You in the white room. you last visit actually...ever." I looked at her in shock. " I'm about to give you the power that explains everything...you Are the only one with this power. It will be unique to you. No other witch, daemon or other create will ever have this. But you have earned it. " she said cryptically.

" Come on just spit it out already " I said getting impacient.

"We are giving you the power to mimic" she explained.

" and what does that mean? "

" It means that you my dear are the infinite. the only one. You have the power of basically everything you just have to find the powers. Copy them from other witches."

" But I've met a witch that can copy my powers before so im obliviously not the 'one' "

" She may of had the power to reflect but you, you can copy and keep." she smiled at me and started to disappear " Its time to wake up Felisity "

The room around me started to fade as well and i could hear the outside world again.

" I'm sorry Dr cullen but you know the procedure. There's been no change in Miss masen at all. I afraid she isn't going to recover. Its time to say your goodbyes " a female said trying to put in fake sympathy. I heard a sob at the other side of the room and a hand squeeze mine. I tried to squeeze back as hard as i could. But my fingers only moved a little. I heard a gasp.

" She moved!! " Alices voice shouted

" Coma pacients sometimes do that " The same female voice said. I squeezed again.

" She did it again !!" Alice shouted " Open your eyes Grey ! You can do it " she whispered in my ear. I Opened my eyes and shut them straight away because of the blaze of light. I did it again and keep them open but they fluttered close. " Carlisle she opened her eyes " Alice shouted. i opened my eyes once again and looked at alice's happy face. she was bouncing slightly.

" Hi " i said in raspy voice

" She spoke!!! she awake!!! JASPER!! " she shouted. I registered a movement at the corner of my eye and watched as a very sad looking jasper walked in. he looked towards me and his face brightened straight away. He ran other to the bed and hugged me lightly.

" I'm so happy right now i feel like singing from the rooftops " He smiled

" You do that " I said in a weak voice and smiled.

" Felisity, how do you feel? " Carlisle asked going into doctor mode but he still had the brightest smile on his face and he was actually bouncing a little like he was going to jump me.

" Like a crazy ass vampire tried to used to as a punching bag " I said in a low voice. he nodded with a glum face.

" I'm sorry we dint make it on time " He whispered. I shook my head.

" Its not you fault. Its mine i didn't know what i was up against...did you see the video he made? " I asked suddenly.

" You were very brave " Alice said. They all nodded along.

" I'm going to get the others " Carlisle said as he went out the door only to come back inside and crush me into a hug. he kissed me on the head and skipped off. Carlisle just skipped. What world have i woken up to?

" So how bad was i? " I asked. Alices eyes filled up with tears she would never cry and jasper looked like to had been stabbed.

" Almost every bone in your body was either bruised or broken. you lost a lot of blood and you had cuts everywhere, not to mention you had a huge piece of glass embedded in your back...we Thought we lost you " Jasper all but whispered as i found myself being crushed into a hug by his wife. I looked into Alice's eyes as they glazed over and soon mine did the same.

**We were in a white room. the same room we were in now. **

**A large white door opened in the middle of the room.**

**I waved and walked through it.**

I came out of the vision. _Vision? Omg i just had a vision_! I looked up and all the cullens were there with big smiles on there faces all except Alice, who seemed to be panicking. I sat up in my bed and smiled as five people took a step forward. They each looked at the other as if trying to decide something. Four took the step back to where they were and esme was left standing. she took another step forward and crushed me into a motherly hug. I just realise what they were doing. They were trying to decide who was going to hug me first.

I felt so loved.

We exchanged words and hugs as i sat in my bed for the next few days. I was visited by my family almost all the time. i was never alone at any one time.

It was a Thursday. i don't know why the days name really mattered but it did.

I was sitting in my bed. Just like i did everyday. A large white door suddenly opened in front of me. I looked into it and instantly knew what it was. A portal home. I looked over at Alice and Jasper as they started wide eyes at the white door and then at me. I nodded to them. But only Alice knew what was happening as she suddenly latched herself to me.

" Please don't leave. Please " She sobbed.

" Ali i have to. Its just me and my mom. She misses me. I need to go home. We only have each other and after what happened earlier this month i realised that i could of never seen her again. i need to do this. " She nodded and reluctantly let go of me. I got up from my bed on shaky leg and nearly fell only to be pulled into a tight hug by Jasper.

" I'm going to miss my little sis " he said sadly his southern twang coming through.

" I'm going to miss you too. you the best brother anyone could asked for." I said. i was crying now. " Alice i love you soo much. Your the best little sister ever " I said as i was passed over to hug her.

" Hey your my little sister. Not the other way around " She sobbed and laughed at the same time.

" Yeah keep telling yourself that short stuff " I joked " Tell everyone i love them and will miss them. " Alice was now clinging on to jasper as if her life depended on it " You'll see me again one day. I'm immortal remember. I just don't know when ill see you. " i walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side i could see my bedroom. I smiled and went to walk through it. I turned back and waved as my life jumped in another direction. i Walked through the door as it closed behind me.

I turned and looked at where the door should have been but only was my wardrobe. I had come around... full circle.

" Mom im home " I shouted as i stumbled towards my bedroom door.

* * *

**oh my gawd.......im finished!!!!!!!!!**

**thankyou all for staying with me on this!!!!!**

**there will be an epilouge**

**And a SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BUT I WILL NOT WRITE A SEQUAL UNTILL I GET 100 REVEIWS................i know i am soooooo totally evil. but you love me.......i think.**

**So get tellin me how great i am and i will write you a sequal lololol!!!!! Mwhahahahahahah**


	28. epilouge

**This is the last diclaimer of the story and twilight still dont belong to me!!!!**

**The End as we know it**

Its been two months, in counting. Since i was last in the world of twilight. i miss everyone sooo much. the loving most and father, the idiot brother, the protective sister, the hyperactive best friend, the calm and caring older brother and who can forget my grumpy twin. Even though this is my home, i feel oddly home sick.

I know i could go back at any time i want, but i promised myself that i wouldn't interfere..Not after what happened with James. And i know if i go back and see my family hurting i will do something.

But then that always comes back to the fact...am i supposed to do something...._agh the future is sooo confusing._

i walked over from my bed and to the wardrobe. Where it all started. I pulled open the door quicker than i thought possible. All i found looking back at me was cloths. Sigh. Nothing. I sat back down on my bed and looked in the mirror opposite.

I could go back any time i want. But i don't real y want to leave my mom. Ever since i have gotten back she's been acting...strangely. Like she knows something that i don't.

From the first day i got back i started my research.

Annalie was right.

I am apparently this 'chosen one'. My golden eyes were the dead give away, especially with all the prophecy's about them. They mean unchained power. And just like Annalie said, i can copy and keep powers. I travelled a bit...just Collecting. Some witches even came to me!

the first week i got home. i had a visited. she had one of my powers. To cross dimensions and to also see destinies. she saw two when she was on the run from demons and she stumbled into phoenix, she was a girl living with her father but dying at the age of 17 and then....she Saw me. Her decision to write about what she saw changed the future as so many things do. Apparently i was there to save my unseen innocent. That right... you guessed it! Stephenie Meyer is a full blown, spell casting witch.

To say i was supprised was an understatement.

I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I'm supposed to be some all powerful witch. But i just don't think that they got it right. The powers. The ones that gave to the powers.

I suppose i can only live my life day by day now and see what tomorrow brings.

I ran a hand over by clothes and changed them using the power to shift things. I got into my bed and settled down.

A blinding light suddenly erupted from my mirror. I felt my body being drawn in. I grabbed my black cloak that was on my bed side table and continued to be sucked in to the mirror.

One last thought went through my head as i was going, god knows where.

_Here we go again._

* * *

_**Thats it eveyone.......its finished.**_

_**Im soo sad right now........make me happy and rewiew and REMEMBER**_

_**100 REVEIWS = SEQUAL**_


	29. AN READ ME!

**THE SEQUAL IS UPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
